Search for a Criminal Mind
by mayejrmorris
Summary: Everyone spends a light night at the office every now and then, Dr. Spencer Reid is not one of them, however on the one night he does stay late he meets a woman who came to the BAU looking for answers about her sister.
1. Prolog

_**This is part of my new criminal minds series. It's main focaus will be Spencer Ried (MGG is cute)**_

_**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS **_

_**I would like at least 3 Riews for the next post**_

_**this is the prolog the part with Ried Starts in the next post.**_

_**

* * *

**__**S**__he was late._

_All he wanted to do was get rid of her and get rid of her fast. His life would be so much easier without her in it. _

_If it was any other job it would piss him off to know end, but tonight was no ordinary job because he had come here to kill her._

_He heard her old car long before he saw the pale glow of the headlights coming down the road. He saw red when he realized that she wasn't alone. His hand gripped the gun he was holding when he saw that she brought the child home with her._

_It was not suppose to be this way. She was supposed to be home alone. He knew the kid stayed with the father every weekend. He knew what she did every day and for how long. He knew tonight was supposed to be the perfect night to take care of her and he couldn't do all because of a child._

_He took a glance at his watch and noticed how late she was. He hated it when people were late; it was one of his many pet peeves. He wondered if he should take her life immediately in front of the child or wait until the child was safely asleep._

_His heart beat faster when he saw her silhouette in the head lights when she crossed the drive way in front of them to get the sleeping child from the front seat. He blocked the pain of her rejection out of his mind because it would not matter._

_Soon she would be dead and not know what hit her. She would not know why it was so important for her to die. He was filled with joy when he realized no one would ever know why she had to die. Why he had to kill her._

_He watched as she took one last look before going inside and locking the door not that it would do any good keeping him out._

_The lights of the car went out with a snap just as a light came on in an upstairs bedroom. He slowly moved towards the house. The grass giving him a soundless cushion for his feet. The tall unkempt shrubs providing a screen from the nosey neighbor's windows as he crept closer. The house was dark and she had no dogs or alarms to worry his self with. _

_Finally crept into the empty kitchen. He could hear her putting the child to sleep upstairs. He was about to walk into the living room when he heard her come down stairs. Grabbed a bag and headed right back upstairs._

_He went to her room when the coast was clear. He gripped the gun tighter in his hand when he heard the water running in the bathroom. He hid in the shadow of the room._

_She walked in to the bedroom moments later. She was alert and knew something wasn't right. It was like she could since the danger to her life at that moment. She slowly turned an tried to run to the door but was stopped buy him pulling back on her long brown hair._

_He turned her around and their gazes met. There was no hint of recognition in her eyes. She had no idea what she did to him to his family. Her stare became confused as she realized that she was not going to leave this room again. He laughed as she started to beg for her life and the life of her child in another room. _

_While he listened to her ramble he also heard her heart beat picking up going faster and faster with each passing second. Her fear only fed his confidence and ego._

_He remembered the exact moment that she spotted the gun clutched ever so tightly in his shaking hand. She looked back and forth between him and the gun; the fear gleaming in her eyes as her words fell out of her mouth and met with a stinging silence. _

_"Why?" she asked when she recognized him._

_"Too late, you have to pay for taking him from me."_

_"I have a baby please you know what its like. I'm sorry; please don't take me from her. She's sick she needs me."_

_"I don't care. You're going to get the same thing you gave me." and with that final statement he raised the gun and fired._

_He screamed into the night when he noticed he missed and that the gun had jammed. He had to get rid of her and fast. _

_When she realized the she wasn't hit she ran from the room; her heart pounding out of her chest. He ran after her. Within seconds the both had made it outside him running right behind her. When he got close enough he pulled her down to the ground by the hair on the back of her head. He checked to see if she was breathing and she was. He picked her up and brought her to the van that he rented just for tonight. He would have to get rid of her somewhere else._

_After he got her into the van, he ran to the driver's side and got in and got out of dodge quickly as he came in. He hurried up and got on to the nearest highway and sped away from Paris, Texas. Sped away from the crime no one would know that it was him that committed it._

_When he was about twenty miles away his phone rang. "What?!" he said._

"_Has she been taken care of?" the voice on the line said._

"_No she ain't dead yet. Her kid was home and the gun jammed after the first shot. But don't worry about it I took her and plan on getting rid of her far away from home where they think she's Jane Doe."_

"_Get rid of her and get rid of her fast." The man screamed into the phone._

_He hung up the phone and drove even farther away from his crime by know the kid would have woken up and started to scream. _

_The woman started to stir when they reached a small one horse town in southern Louisiana. He had to find a private place soon. So he could get rid of her. He pulled into rest stop after rest stop looking for one secluded enough for him to snuff the life out of her and be done with her. He stopped in the fourth one and parked in the far corner away from all the other cars and trucks. He got out and opened the back doors to the van. She had fallen sound asleep once again. He dragged her out of the van and to the drainage ditch about five feet away. He looked up to see if anyone had noticed him yet; they hadn't. He immediately went to work. His hands gripped her neck and sucked the life out of her. She wasn't able to fight because she had fallen asleep and couldn't wake up again. He looked around and found some loose shrubbery and covered every inch of her body with it so it wouldn't be found for a while._

_It was starting to get light out. He moved from the drainage trench to the back of the van. He grabbed his bag of cloths and went to change. He washed up and even shaved. He would ditch the van here because there would be no way they could track the van to him. He shoved the bag into an empty trash can in side the bathroom. He took one very last look at the mirror and the guy he was about and meant to be come. And with that he walked out the door like he owned the world. _

_**Six hours later.**_

_A woman and her kids parked at the side of the brown van. She let the oldest one go and fool around while she changed the younger ones. She heard a blood curdling scream of her oldest daughter. She ran to the back of her van where she spotted her daughter running towards her crying. She grabbed her daughter and held her till she calmed down as much as necessary so she could tell her what happened._

_The child didn't say anything they just pointed to the drainage ditch nearby. The woman told the girl to go back and wait for her in the van. Once she knew her child was safely inside the van she walked towards where her daughter was pointing. She was horrified when she spotted the pale hand of a woman sticking out of some brush. She moved more of the brush and felt for a pulse even though she didn't expect to find one. "Oh my god." she whispered to herself. She ran to her own van and called the police._

_She didn't have to wait long for the police to arrive. They were at an accident down the highway a little way. They asked her where the body was she pointed to the area of brush and told them the woman was still alive but barely. They went directly over to where the woman was lying in the brush and started CPR while they waited for the ambulance to arrive. It took them an hour and a half to make it there._

_"How . . . How is she?" asked the mother holding her daughter._

_"Did you see anyone here when you pulled up?"_

_"I only saw the van; but I didn't see any one in it though." She replied_

_"Thank you. The woman is stable for now. If you remember anything else please call us at this number."_

_"Okay thanks. Here is a number where you can contact me if you have any more questions."_

_"Drive safely ma'am."_

_The woman climbed into her van and drove away from an extraordinarily disturbing crime. Her mind still couldn't shake that her daughter had seen someone so close to death. She had protected all her children from their father's death in a fire five months ago. She prayed that the woman's family would find out what happen to her and who did it to her; so they weren't left not knowing what happened to her, like she was with her husband._

_The crazy inferno had started while she and the kids were out watching a movie. He was suppose to go with them but had come down with a stomach virus at the last minute and didn't want to get anyone sick and decided to stay home. They found his body in the living room in front of the TV like always, burnt far beyond recognition. Tears slid down her face as she drove down memory lane and the highway at the same time._

_**Back in Paris, Texas.**_

_A little girl woke up to find that her mother was nowhere to be found. She walked from room to looking for her. She let out a squeal of when she saw the shattered TV screen in her mother's room. She was only six years old and she knew something was enormously wrong. _

_She ran to the kitchen to get the phone but cried louder when she heard nothing on the other end of the line. She tried calling 911 and got zilch. _

_She did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed her shoes and ran to the neighbor's house. She cried all the way there. She even tripped a few times. She knocked on the door until the neighbor opened the door._

"_Good Lord Child what happened to you?"_

_She didn't say anything she just stood there looking down at her feet._

"_Dear you have to tell me what happened before I can help you. Now tell me what happened Please?" _

"_My momma she's gone. She's not home and her TV is completely smashed."_

"_Oh my dear, come in and wait. I call the cops." _

* * *

**_PREVTEW:_**

**"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, but I was looking for a Penelope Garcia. I was told she works here."**

**"That's okay. But she's not here; she left earlier. Where are your parents?"**

**"I'm twenty four. Can you tell me where she is?"**

**"I'm not supposed to. Is it an emergency that you to speak with her?"**

**"My sister is missing and my roommate said that she could help."**

**"I could help you Miss . . ."**

**"Oh just call me Olivia."**


	2. Chapter1: The first meeting

**Hello readers,**

**sorry this has taken so long. I wanted to make this a great chapter. I couldn't belive the responce I got to this story. I would like 3 reveiws at least because I want to know what you think should happen and how like the way things are going. **

**thanks.**

**Maye**** Ellen

* * *

**

Six years later.

A girl that looked to be about sixteen years old with red hair and a worried look walked into the BAU squad room early Monday night. There was only one member of agent Hotchner team in the room and he did not notice the young female walk in. the girl slowly walked up to the young man and tapped him on the shoulder. The man jumped out of his chair and turned to face the girl.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, but I was looking for a Penelope Garcia. I was told she works here."

"That's okay. But she's not here; she left earlier. Where are your parents?"

"I'm twenty four. Can you tell me where she is?"

"I'm not supposed to. Is it an emergency that you to speak with her?"

"My sister is missing and my roommate said that she could help."

"I could help you Miss . . ."

"Oh just call me Olivia."

"I could take down the information and see if we can help you at all; but I can't make any promises."

"That's okay. I'm use to broken promises."

"We can go sit down at that table there and write down what makes you think she left against her will."

"Don't need to I have it all here." said Olivia holding up a large file.

"Wow it looks like you've done your work. Just let us take a look at the file and let us see if we can help you find your sister."

"Oh she's not my real sister. I was adopted out of Las Vegas when I was ten. Okay I guess I should go now that you got the file Mr. . . ."

"Actually, its doctor but you should call me Reid or Spencer."

"Well, goodbye Spencer and thank you. I'll be back around lunch tomorrow if you guys are still here."

"Wait. There is one more member that's still here she could help you a little bit more. She might even know if there are any similar cases."

"Sure I didn't even think about similar cases. I just wanted to find her."

"Just follow me."

They both walked to an office about five feet away. Reid knocked on the door with three short raps of his hand. "Come in." said a soft female voice. Reid walked in first with Olivia right behind him.

"Hi Spence . . . who's this?" the woman asked.

"This is Olivia J.J. she's came in looking for Garcia because a friend told her that Garcia could help solve her sisters case . . . That's my phone." said Reid before he exited.

"Where's the file?"

"This is what I collected myself because I couldn't get access to the law enforcement file because the case is still classified as open."

"You did a pretty good job recreating the file it looks like."

"That's what he said." Olivia replied pointing to Reid.

"I'll take a look at this and get back to you as soon with any updates that I can give you."

"Thank you

Olivia walked out of J.J's office and over to Reid's desk to thank him. He was still on the phone with his back turned to her. She took a post-it note from a nearby desk wrote a short note on it put it on a copy of the file that she gave to J.J. she placed the file on the corner of his desk and walked away.

Spencer Reid didn't realize that another file was placed on the stack of files placed on his desk. He turned around just in time to see Olivia leave the BAU for god only knew how long. He would have gone after her had J.J. not come out of her office at that exact moment. He couldn't help but think that Olivia look familiar for some reason. He turned off his computer put the file in his bottom drawer and locked it. Just as he was leaving he ran into J.J.

"Hey Reid I'm gonna head out feel like walking me to my car."

"Sure. I need to get some sleep any way. Just let me get my bag."

"Alright."

Just as he was about to grab his bag Reid spotted the file Olivia had left for him. He grabbed it and shoved it into his bag and walked J.J. so she could get home to Henry.

Reid woke up in the morning when the sound of a scuffle outside his door there was even a banging on his door. He sat up groaning as his mussels strained as they grew accustom to the new morning. "What?" he hollered at the door as he made the way across his minuscule apartment. Not a single person answered his question and that irritated him. When he opened his door he saw two men a little older than him fighting; one was bleeding pretty badly. He grabbed his badge and said to the fighting men "FBI. Stop fighting now!" The men did stop fighting but got steady on their feet and ran away from Reid before he could register what was happening.

Reid slammed his door shut after he made sure the two men weren't in the hall way and went to get ready for work. It took longer than usual because his water kept going out. Once he was done he grabbed his bag and went to catch a bus.

He was almost to the BAU when an explosion rock through the bus. The last thing he saw before the pain and darkness took over was a man running in the other direction. Far away from the fiery coffin that was the bus. Reid took one last glance at the bus before darkness took over.

Derek Morgan had just arrived at the BAU when Hotch ran passed him from the elevators. He only did that when there was something wrong and that could be one of three things; one Erin Strauss was on the war path again, two something happened to his son or three a major case just got tossed their way.

"Hotch . . . Hotch!" called Derek.

"What Morgan?"

"What's going on?" asked Derek as he looked at his bosses face trying to read if he was tense or not.

"Walt you don't know?" Hotch replied.

"Know what?"

"A bus was blown up about 10 blocks from here about an hour ago they just got the fire out."

"That would explain all the extra security today."

"Get Reid and Rossi; we got to be there in ten minutes. J.J. and Prentiss are already there at the scene." said Hotch as he walked away.

"I'll be in the SUV in five." Replied Morgan as when off to find Rossi.

Morgan found Rossi in his office but Reid was nowhere to be seen and he was usually here long before everyone but Hotch and Rossi. Something had to be wrong. But then again Reid could be at the scene and J.J. and Prentiss haven't seen him yet.

Morgan grabbed his gun and badge and ran to meet Hotch and Rossi at the SUV. He noticed that Hotch did not look happy when he didn't see Reid walking up with him.

"Where's Reid?" asked Hotch

"I couldn't find him. I had Garcia call but he wouldn't pick up."

"Get in. You can keep calling him on your way there." replied Hotch before he climbed in to the dark SUV.

"Reid this is Morgan. You really need to pick up and let us know your okay. If you are okay and can't get to the phone get to west 31st about ten blocks away from headquarters."

Morgan hung up his phone and laid his head back. He really hoped Reid decided against taking the bus today. May be that was why he was late he missed the bus and had to take a cab.

"Hey, he'll show up." Said Rossi when he caught the pained look in Morgan's eye. Reid was like a little brother to him and he was scared that he would never see him again. He sighed heavily.

"What?" asked Rossi.

"Nothing Reid called me after he left last night saying that he and J.J. had a new case to present. I guess the way he talked about it really got to me."

"What was it about?"

"A woman's sister was murdered about six years ago and her body was never found but there was so much blood in her house that they knew she couldn't have survived. They discovered the house when the woman's daughter walked over to a neighbor's house with blood all over her." he looked out the window and saw that they realize they arrived at the scene.

"We'll talk about it when this case is closed Morgan." said Hotch as he hopped out of the SUV.

Not even ten seconds out of the SUV and Morgan, Rossi and Hotch where surrounded by the media asking questions about the explosion like "Was it a bombing?" or "Was it a faulty gas tank?" or "Was there a shooting?" that kind of thing.

They didn't reply to any of the questions and went to find J.J. and Prentiss. Morgan found Prentiss talking to a few scraped up witness. She was about finished when he walked up. "Prentiss, you haven't seen Reid by chance have you?"

"No I haven't. Why? I thought he was coming with you?" she replied.

"No he wasn't at headquarters."

"You can't be serious. We where there before him?"

"Guess so. Are there any more witness's we need to question?" Morgan replied knowing he had to get to work.

"No. J.J. is trying to wrangling the media but that's not working out to well for her. The only thing I can say that needs to be done is collect evidence."

"I'll go get all the security and other footage take of the explosion that should help us figure out if this was a plain explosion or a bombing." He replied turning and looking for cameras. He found a few and went to get the video from those stores. "I'll take these to Garcia and have her look them over." he told Hotch when he came out of the last building.

"Stay there and give her any help she needs. Also keep trying to find Reid." After Hotch finished he walked away towards J.J. to see if she had anything new.

Olivia woke up early and because she had to get to the BAU and talk to Reid. She wanted to find out who killed her sister and why they made her sister's daughter an orphan. By the time she finished getting ready Reid had left a message on her phone saying that he and J.J. would meet her at the BAU. She turned to Jane and got her ready.

"Where are we going?" Jane asked her.

"We are going to the FBI to see if they can find out what happen to your mama." Said Olivia locked the door to the hotel room. Their apartment wouldn't be open for a week or two there was something about repainting the walls.

"What happened to her?"

Olivia Panicked and searched her mind for an answer that this little girl would believe. "Oh someone hurt her real bad so she went to live with Jesus."

"Okay." was the only reply she got from the child; even though she had sadness in her eyes. She hoped and prayed that Jane didn't cry.

"Come one we got a Bus to catch. You like to ride buses don't you?" said Olivia as she stepped onto the elevator.

"I like riding in elevator too. As long as they don't get stuck any way."

"Me too. I don't like when elevators get stuck. It makes me scared."

"Who is going to help you find out what happened to mom?"

"A man Named Reid; at least that's who I talked to last night when that maid was with you while you slept."

"What's he like?"

"Smart I think and quiet. I think he would be scared of elevators like you and me."

"Why would he work in the FBI if he is afraid of elevators?"

"Who knows you'll have to ask him when we meet him okay."

"Okay I will but only after I find out what happened to mommy."

"Okay." replied Olivia

Spencer Reid woke up in an all white room. His left arm was wrapped in a cast and his right in plain gauze. His head was fine he couldn't remember why he was her He just knew that he had to get to the BAU so he could help that woman from last night. He saw his bag in the chair next to his bed. He sat up and ripped the IVs out and grabbed his bag and went to his bathroom changed back into his clothes even though they had a little blood on them.

"Excuse me sir you can't leave." Replied a very bossy heavy set nurse.

"Yes I can. Nothing is wrong with me."

"You may have some internal injuries that we don't know about you have to sat at least twenty-four hours. Now get back in that bed before I call security."

"I could treat myself if I wanted to." Replied Reid sarcastically as he sat back down to the bed. He flipped through his stuff and found his phone. He took his phone and hid in his bathroom as he called Morgan but got no answer. He tried Rossi and still nothing and finally he called Garcia and was able to tell her where he was. It took him thirty minutes to calm her down and tell her that he was fine and would be back at the BAU for light duty whenever they released him.

"Okay Bye sugar." Replied Garcia before she hung up to call everyone else and let them know that Reid was in the hospital but okay.

Reid smiled at Garcia's remark. She used it for everyone including some of the victims that come in to the BAU every day. She discovered recently that she had a sister out there somewhere and had begun looking for her in the legal way but would only go that route for a year or two deepening on the leads she got. Reid hoped that she found her sister because then she would actually have someone other than the team to spend holidays with even if she didn't mind it was always better with family; family that was sane anyway. He felt sorry for his mother and was scared for himself that he might actually have a mind like her. He was also scared that he might loser long before he was ready to let go because the doctors had diagnosed her with cancer and also said that her mind was getting worse. He prayed to God that she would go in her sleep if she had to go soon.

He felt his phone vibrate about two hours after he called Garcia. He once again went in to the bathroom and answered. It was Morgan.

"Reid, what are you doing in the hospital?" Morgan asked.

"I have no clue. The last thing I remember is getting on the bus. I was suppose to meet someone at the BAU to discuss their sisters murder case because they think it might be connected to a few others that happened about the same time."

"That case is going to have to take a back seat because a bus was either blown up accidentally or on purpose."

"I got it Morgan. I just wish they would let me leave this place. It's driving me crazy."

"You better stay there and get better I can't take another minute of Garcia talking about how little Reid got hurt."

"Tell her that I am NOT little and can take care of myself." Reid replied.

Morgan just laughed and said that he'll give Garcia his message. After his chat Reid tossed his phone back into his bag after turning it off and decided to take a nap. But knowing his luck a nurse would decide that he needed a few test run and poke and prod on him for ten minutes so he couldn't go to sleep but he was wrong he was able to get at least a three hour nap until Hotch and Prentiss came in to check on him.

"Hey how you doing?" asked Hotch.

"Fine." Replied Reid simply. "I just want out of here."

"Reid, we think you were on the bus that suffered and explosion this morning."

"I remember the bus I was on vibrating just before I blacked out that's all I remember right now. The doctor said I might have some memory loss."

"Okay." said Prentiss looking at her phone.

"Well obviously you know if you remember any thing . . ."

"Call with said information." Replied Reid Cutting Hotch off.

"All right get better Reid."

The next morning was hard on Reid the doctor was suppose to come see him around 9am to see if he was fit to leave. It was now noon and only the heavy set nurse from yesterday morning had been in to take his vitals (all of which were good.). Once the nurse had left he found his phone again and checked to see if he had any messages he had none. He text Morgan and asked how the bus case was going. Morgan replied say crazy because there was so much evidence to go through to see if there was a bomb or not and that they also figured out that Reid had indeed been on the bus when the explosion happened. Reid hung up; hid the phone and closed his eyes and tried to remember what he had done before the explosion like if he saw anything but nothing came to him. Now if it was a book he would have no problem trying to remember something that had happened in them unlike things he sees with his own eyes each and every day.

Reid had fallen asleep sometime after 12 noon. In the dream he had blurry vision. The dream was of the same bus explosion that had put him in the hospital only the bomber came back and kept calling his name and shaking him. He woke up to realize that it was ten at night and it was Garcia waking him up not the bomber.

"He the dead man awakes." replied Garcia once she saw that his eyes had open.

"Hey what are you doing here?" he asked groggily.

"To see you my dear."

Reid couldn't help but smile at the term of endearment that Garcia had come to use for everyone on the team since either she or they have joined the team. "You could have waited until tomorrow; after you've gotten some sleep."

"I did get some sleep. Hotch sent me home around noon when I couldn't stop crying. He then had Kevin come and help then with the tech stuff. I woke up and came right here."

"I'm fine Garcia you didn't have to come all the way over here."

"Reid you know that no matter how much you try to talk me out of something the more I'd want to do it. Also you were there for me when I got shot."

"Fine. What have they found about the explosion?" asked Reid.

"No the last I heard they were still looking through the wreckage for fragments but haven't found anything. They had me going over security footage looking for anything until I started crying." Garcia said sitting down.

Garcia stayed with Reid for about an hour and a half before the nurses made him go back to sleep and her leave. She hugged him as best she could with him in the bed and her standing. She told him goodbye grabbed her bag and left Reid to wallow in the misery that he was in before she came because he was alone.

Reid didn't actual go to sleep he made the nurses think he had. He just closed his eyes; turned over and acted liked he was sleeping. He would text anyone on the team any chance he got just to see what was going on with the investigation. Only Hotch and Rossi were still at the office after they had sent the rest of the team home. Morgan was at a rental property breaking down walls when he couldn't sleep. Prentiss when home and tried to sleep like Garcia did earlier was also at home sleeping again.

Olivia was dead tired once she and Jane got home that night after a day at the park. They went to the park after the BAU because Reid was involved in a bus explosion that had happened earlier that day. She had prayed that Reid would come out of it okay. She liked the woman that she talked to about Reid. She seemed really concerned like a sister would be about her brother a man had tried to get her to calm down but his attempts were as futile as trying to turn the Sahara dessert into an island oasis. She fed, bathed and put Jane to bed and went to watch late night new before she went to bed herself. She would have her friend that lived in town watch Jane when she went to see Reid and make sure she was okay.

"Finely the news is done." Said Olivia as she turned off the television and went to bed a whole lot later than she had originally planned. She stopped and listened to the silence for a second because she thought she heard something. She didn't hear it again and didn't see anything so she turned back around turned off the light and headed for her room.

Immediately after she entered her room Olivia knew something was wrong because she could hear water running and could see it seeping into the carpet because it was died blood red. She ran to her bed side and called 911. She ran to Jane's room closed the door and locked it behind her and sat down at the foot of Jane's bed. It was fifteen minutes before she heard footsteps in her house. She move to the other right side of Jane's bed because she didn't know if it was the cops or the person that broke into her hotel suit.

"Olivia, come out now. It's the police."

"Let me see your badge first. You can slide it under the door." called Olivia knowing that it could be someone pretending to be a police officer.

"All right. Here it comes." Replied the officer as he slid his badge under the door.

Olivia looked the badge over and found that it looked real but called the station just to make sure the badge number matched up and the Id picture resembled a description givin by the police officers coworkers. Olivia left Jane where she was there would be no reason to wake her up unless they had to switch rooms because of the mess made by the watered down red die.

"Ma'am do you know of anyone who would want to scare you enough to make you leave D.C.?" asked the officer.

"No not unless the man that killed my sister knows who I am."

"How long ago was that?"

"Six and it's an FBI case so you can't investigate it."

"James you might want to come in here." Called the officer taking pictures of the bathroom.

It didn't take long for Olivia to realize what the officer was worried about. When she looked into the bathroom she saw that the mirror had a message written in lipstick. And it's a message that will stay with Olivia for the rest of her life.

Written in bright red lip stick in bold letters were the words: _**You are next!**_


	3. Chapter2: A turn of events

**Hello Readers,**

**sorry this is late. I had planed on posting it last week but compleatly spaced on it because of school. Hope you like. It will be ending soon. I have the chapers all planed out and there will only be about 15. So you still have a while to read this. Any ideas will be accepted just send them in form of a Review. Thats the best way to make sure I read it.**

**~Sincerly~**

**Mayejr ;)**

* * *

Jim Riley didn't think when he woke up that morning that the police and FBI would be his wakeup call. They woke him up banging on his door. He thought he would go to them and give them an interview about his brother's case. He didn't know much but he had found his computer and there are things on that computer that could have caused his death and he was going to tell them all he could about his brother.

"Mr. Riley you are under arrest for the murder of Jack Riley."

"Why would I kill my brother?"

"Because he took you out of his will."

"I didn't kill him." Jim "I was here all night. You can check my security footage."

"You got footage of yourself the night your brother was killed."

"Yes someone had been making treats on us both."

"The treats made to him are on his computer. This here is a file of letters sent to me starting six months before died."

"Well were going to take these and analyze them to see what we can find."

"Yeah sure I was going to give them to you today anyway. How could I contact you if I receive anything else."

"I'm Agent Morgan this is my card my cell number is on the back."

"Thanks. Hope I don't have to see you until a trial if there is one."

"Hey baby girl I need you to look up a name for me?"

"Anything for you sugar. What's the name?" Garcia replied to Morgan.

"Jim Riley. The story this guy's spewing just doesn't add up."

"I'll send what I find to your blackberry."

"Spencer;" Questioned a small female voice to Spencer Reid who was still plotting his escape from the hospital.

"Olivia what are you doing here?"

"Came to see how you were doing. It's been a few weeks. Moved out of the hotel; finally. I've been told that my case has been put on hold until they figure out who bombed the bus."

"Yeah my boss came and told me yesterday that whenever I get back to work all cases are being put on hold unless they are new kidnapping cases until it's solved but we have an ex-bomb squad member; so finding the signature of the bomb should be no problem it's finding the guy that's the problem."

"Yeah glad I'm not in law enforcement right now."

"Oh yeah what do you do?"

"I take wedding photos and make wedding videos."

"Cool." Was all Reid said in reply.

"Hey listen I got to go pick up my nice from school. I'll bring her by later to see you. She keeps asking me when she can bring you a get well card."

"Thanks for coming and see you later." Reid replied as he climbed back into his bed.

Spencer Reid though he would go insane if he had to be locked up inside his hospital room any longer. He had not one single window to look out of. He had absolutely nothing to do because the TV in his room was broken.

All Reid could look at was the generic water color painting on the far wall and the white ceiling, he held the same amount of interest for both; which was no interest at all.

He had been staring at the ceiling for about a half hour when the lights went out and he was pretty sure all the life saving machines went out with them but the hospital had a generator so they should come back on soon. He waited and waited but they never came back on.

He hopped out of his bed and ran to the nurses' station to see what was going on. When he got there he saw only one nurse and she look like she was at her wits end.

"What's going on?" he said asking the obvious.

"I don't know. Power went out and the generator isn't working. We lost on patient already. God only knows how many more we'll lose." She replied looking harassed.

Reid had enough and went back to his room. He changed his clothes, grabbed his bag and called Morgan to pick him up. Morgan said it would take a while because of the case. He decide to go down and wait in the lobby.

Reid was almost down to the lobby when he heard voices. Very angry voices at that. They were talking about finding a patient on the same floor as him and killing them. _No find him now! He saw me plant that bomb. I want him __**dead! **_Was the last and clearest thing Reid heard from what he thought to be two men; before he heard the heavy footsteps coming toward him.

He had no choice but to run for the floor above him. It didn't take him long to find a maintenance closet. He hurried in and closed the door. He spotted an old laundry bin. _Dam only towels _thought Reid as he climbed in and covered himself with the towels. After he made sure he was covered Reid dug around for his phone. He wanted to get a message to the team about the two guys he heard and where he was hiding in the hospital but he couldn't get a signal. He chucked the phone to the other end of the bin and pushed his hair back in frustration.

He stayed in the bin until he heard the radio static of a police officer's radio. He got out and went to open the door but someone opened it before he could. His heart was pounding hard against his chest but slowed in relief when he saw that it was Morgan.

"Hey man what are you doing in here?"

"I overheard some guys talking about killing someone and I think that someone is me," said Reid.

"Why?" asked Morgan.

"Because I'm the only one who saw him plant the bomb on that bus."

"Come on man let's get you out of here."

"So how many deaths have there been?" asked Reid.

"Three. A teacher, a grandmother and a senator."

"Mike Jacobs?"

"The one and only."

* * *

"Hi I'm looking for a Spencer Reid. He was in that room over there but no one is in there now."

"He's not here."

"Can you tell me where he went?"

"Are you family?" asked the stern looking nurse.

"No." Olivia said. "But..."

"But nothing. You're not family I can't tell you where he is."

Olivia turned around and walked away before she started yelling at the nurse. She was halfway down the hall when she ran into some one.

"You the girl looking for Reid?" asked a deep voice.

"Yeah. I am..." Olivia spoke as she looked up to see Reid's co-worker Derek Morgan in front of her.

He put his hand under her elbow and pulled her up and said "He got released earlier after the black out."

"Oh where is he? He told me to come and see him after I got my nice. She's in the café right now waiting for me." Olivia replied.

"He's suppose to be back at headquarters right now but our boss might have him out in the field."

"I'll just go to the offices."

"Be careful and I'll let him know you are on your way to the office." Replied Morgan before he walked her to get her nice and too her car. Just to make sure nothing went wrong. He had no idea why but he had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen to her and he didn't want it to happen on his watch.

* * *

It had been hours since she was at the offices of the FBI and Olivia was still shaken. She had caught a glimpse of the crime scene photos of her sister's house the night she was killed. (She had Jane wake up from a nightmare in the middle of the night and tell her about all the blood she saw in her dream after screaming about all the blood in her sleep.) It was different actually seeing it herself. The police had refused to give her any photos of the scene so Reid or one of his coworkers must have had them sent over.

So after she saw the photos Reid had to remove her from the bull pen and had her sit in the round table room; which Olivia was thankful for the fact that the walls and boards in the room were clear of the gruesome photos that she saw on the walls the last time she was sitting in the room.

"All right Jane brush your teeth and into bed now."

"Please just let me stay up one more hour."

"No cause after that hour is up you'll ask for another and then another and you have school tomorrow." Replied Olivia.

"Okay." said Jane as she ran off. She changed into her pajamas, brushed both her hair and teeth and went to tell Olivia good night.

"Night Auntie." Called Jane.

"Night Jane." Olivia called back.

She sat down at her laptop and started typing out a story she hoped would one day be read by masses. Yes she had various other creative exploits but this was a way for her to make money and not have to go out in public like she would if she were a famous painter. She still painted and offered them to museums but they were never accepted by them so she would put them in church auctions so they could raise money for church camp or other needs of the church.

She got tired of typing about an hour after she started and shut her laptop down and went to check on Jane who was sleeping peacefully for once. She walked over to Jane's bed and covered her back up with her blanket so her feet wouldn't get cold.

She turned and backed out of the room. Olivia sat down on the couch and started watching some crime solving show on truTV. She fell asleep about two hour and four shows later. She was so far gone that she didn't hear the knock on the door around 3 o'clock in the morning. Since she didn't hear the knock on her door she didn't see the envelope slipped under the door with the note; _**GO HOME! LEAVE TOWN!**_ Written down on a post-it note taped to the top of it.

* * *

A lonely man walked down a busy road in Washington D.C. which was hard to believe that any road was deserted but since the bus bombing things have changed. People hardly ever took the bus anymore in less it was in desperation. Even cab fares were down because people might thing the bomber might strike an unsuspecting cab next.

But the darkly dressed man was arguing but the passing pedestrians couldn't tell if he was on a cell phone arguing of if he was nuts and arguing himself.

_I swear the woman just needs to leave town and nothing will happen said a high pitched voice_.

**No she needs to die. She can identify us.**

_No she can't._

**Yes she can and you know it! screamed a cold calculating voice.**

_What has she ever done to you?_

**She left me. Just like that whore of a sister of hers did.**

_You don't even know her sister._

**Yes I do I know her more than anyone including her mother.**

_No you don't you've never even met her. Up until a week ago you didn't even live in the same state as the girl._

**Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I do to know her; I've know her all her life. I created her.**

_I know for a fact you didn't create her._

**I told you to shut up! I know I created her because I know every inch of her body.**

_You cannot create an angel unless you are god._

**I am God haven't you been listening.**

_You are no god of mine. Said the high pitched voice as the small darkly dressed man crept u p the stairs._


	4. Chapter3: Shocking Update

**I hope you readers like this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it and was surprised about how fast I wrot it.**

* * *

Olivia was horrified by the note that she had found that morning when she took Jane into school. She immediately took the envelope into the kitchen and put it into a plastic bag.

"What are you doing?" asked Jane nearly giving Olivia a heart attack.

"Just a letter that needs to be finger printed. I promised Spencer that I would take it to him." Replied Olivia.

"What is the bag for then?" asked Jane without missing a single beat.

"It's to protect the finger prints so they don't get messed up." Olivia told her. "Now go get dressed I have to drop you off at school in thirty minutes."

"Why can't I stay home?"

"Because you got school and I got work." Replied Olivia getting up from stooping down to Jane's eye level.

"Well I don't like school."

"Neither did I and look how I turned out."

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?"

"I'm not sure now go get ready Jane." Olivia replied in a stern voice.

Once Jane was out of the room again Olivia hurried and picked up the phone and called Spencer Reid to let him know she would be coming by today with new evidence. It took her a few tries to get through but she did. She didn't tell him what she had she just said that he had to see if for himself.

Her car was in the shop again so she reluctantly got on a bus after walking Jane to school. When she got the FBI she had to wait for someone to come and down and get her because she didn't have any clearance. She became even more paranoid as she waited. She wondered who would leave her a message like that. Her only guess was her sister's killer or a stalker but she didn't have one of those thank god.

Olivia decided she would wait an hour and if no one came to get her in that hour that she was going to leave and mail the evidence to Reid. Luckily she didn't have to mail it to Reid because he came down and got her himself.

"What did you need to see me about?" he asked

"This." Replied Olivia with her hand shaking.

"I'm not exactly sure. I got up this morning and found it in front of my door. I started to open it but I saw the words 'go home' written in what looked like blood. Then I pushed it back in and ran and put it into the plastic bag which you are now holding."

"You did the right thing." Said Reid.

"I watch a lot of true crime show. You know the ones where they solve real murders or other violent crimes." Said Olivia blushing like mad.

"Well you should follow me because we might have some questions for you after the lab examines this."

Olivia followed him willingly. "There are only two reasons I can think of for my getting that slipped under my door."

"Oh yeah and what are they?"

"Reason one it's my sisters killer who doesn't want to be found out."

"The obvious reason." Stated Reid.

"Yeah I know. Reason two I have a starker that wants to make himself know to me."

"Make since; but have you felt like you have been staked?" asked Reid.

"No I haven't that's why I think it's the first one not the second."

"Hey Reid whose this?" asked a female agent.

"Emily this is Olivia. We were going to look at her sisters case before the bombing and new evidence has just turned up at her home." Replied Reid.

"nice to meet you Olivia." Said Emily shaking Olivia's hand. "What new evidence?" she asked turning to Reid.

"A note that looks like it was written in blood. I was going to have her wait her while we had the lab look it over."

"Cause of questions that we may need to ask after word." Said Emily raising her eyebrows as if she knew Reid had another reason for Olivia staying.

"Olivia you can sit down at my desk for now. It's the one next to Morgan." Reid told. "It's not what you think Emily said Reid once Olivia was out of ear shot of the two.

"Think what you will Reid but you know it's true."

"Know what's true?" asked Morgan.

"He loves Olivia." Replied Emily in a singsong voice.

"Oh really now."

"I do not love Olivia even if I did I couldn't do anything about it. She is a witness." Said Reid.

"Didn't stop you before."

"Wait what do you mean before?" asked Emily.

"Do you know who Lila Archer is?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah I saw her in that movie about the FBI last month."

"Well our little Reid here and Lila had a thing while he was her bodyguard when she had a really bad stalker that turned out to be a serial killer."

"You're the mystery man from four year ago." Asked Emily.

"Yes." Replied Reid reluctantly.

"Do you still talk to her?"

"No now I have to take this to the lab," Said Reid holding up the envelope in the plastic bag.

Reid made his way to the lab in no time even though he was Simi-distracted by the conversation he had. "Kevin I have something for you."

"What is it?"

"A note that was possibly written in blood or a blood like substance."

"And you want to know what the substance it if not blood," Replied Kevin taking the note out to examine it.

"Bingo," Replied Reid before walking away.

"I send the results to you when I get them in about two days." Kevin hollered after him and going back to his work.

Reid got back to his desk. "Hey Olivia turns out the testing is going to be longer than I thought so you can go home and come back in two days when the results are in okay."

"Okay but what should I do if I get any more of those?" said Olivia.

"Bring them here as soon as possible like you did with that one."

"Okay bye."

* * *

Reid sat down in the chair that Olivia just vacated and watched her leave. "And you say you don't like her." said Morgan coming up behind Reid.

"I never said I didn't like her. I said I didn't love her." replied Reid.

"Like, Love same thing." Replied Morgan.

"Nope. Love means strong affection for another arising out of kinship or personal ties. And like means to be suitable or agreeable to." Replied Reid smirking.

"There are many definitions of love my friend."

"Would you marry someone that you like no you would marry someone that you love. So there they are different," Replied Reid. "I'm going to get something to eat."

Reid had just gotten down to the lobby when he was called back up to the lab. He became a little agitated be casue he hadn't eaten since six that morning and it was now almost two. He went up to the lab and greeted Kevin. "What I thought the results were suppose to be back for two days."

"They aren't but I thought you would like to see this now." Kevin said pointing to a photo on the table closest to him.

"Yeah this is the note." Replied Reid.

"Hold on Reid. This isn't just a note. It's a photo too."

"What?" asked Reid.

"Yeah. The note was glued to the back of the photo. Here look." Said Kevin pointing to the table again.

Reid glanced at the paper next to the note just as Kevin requested. "That's the bombing."

"The very one you were injured in. My guess is that your friends sisters murder and the bombing are connected some way even if it's not the same person." Kevin mused.

"I gotta call Hotch."

"Don't worry I already did. I told him that we got some evidence that the bombing might be related to another case. He's on his way down her now."

"Nope. I'm here. Now what do you have to show me."

"These." Said Kevin pointing to the photo and note Reid had looked at ten minutes earlier.

"What case is it connected to?" asked Hotch.

"I'll let Reid answer that one." replied Kevin.

"Reid." Said Hotch.

"It's the case we were working before the bombing happened."

"The girl that I saw you talking to earlier."

"Yeah it was her sister's murder. Those were slipped under her door last night. She started to read the note but stopped when she saw the red letters and put it in a plastic bag and brought it here to me because she didn't know who to ask for."

"That's all right Reid. Do you think you could get her back down here?"

"She'll have her niece with her by now."

"Jack is in my office her niece can stay in there while we talk to her."

"Then yeah I can get her down her." Replied Reid as he left to make the call.

* * *

Olivia arrived an hour later with a sleepy Jane in tow. She put the sleeping Jane down on the couch in Hotch's office and went to talk to him and the rest of the team; all of whom already knew what was going on. "Okay so what's going on?" Olivia asked to know one in general and walking into the round table room.

"Do you recognized this?" asked J.J. as a picture of the bus bombing came on the projection screen.

"Yeah because it's been on every news Chanel for the past two months."

"Is that the only thing?" asked Hotch.

"Yeah. Why?" said Olivia.

"That photo was found glued to the note slipped under your door last night." Said Reid.

"What you think that my sister's case and the bombing are somehow connected. That's impossible she didn't know anyone that would blow anything up unless it was fireworks on the fourth of July."

"Were not saying that she dated someone like that just maybe she knew them or of them?" said Emily.

"I can't think of anyone except maybe someone in the environmental group she was in while in college. I think the leaders name was George or something like that. I can't remember anything else"

"Is that all you know about the group?" asked Morgan.

"Yeah." Said Olivia.

"What about this George guy?" asked Reid.

"The way she spoke about him; made it seem like the type to do something like this."

"What did she say?"

"She just said he was quite unless talking about the governments wrong doings."

"Thanks that's all for now." Replied Hotch.

"Is it all right if I go now?"

"You may leave." Said Hotch

Olivia was walking out of the room to go get Jane when she glanced down at some of the photos the team had taken from surveillance videos. "What's this?" she asked pointing to one of them.

"A survailnce video still taken from a shop near the bombing. Why?" said Morgan.

"Because that one there is George or George has son." Replied Olivia.

"You have a photo of this guy." Said Emily.

"Only one and I only have it because it's in my sister's college year book." Replied Olivia sitting back down preparing for another round of questions.

"does he look older in this photo?" said Morgan tapping on the photo of 'George'.

"Yeah but not too much older that's why I said it was either him or a son of his."

"Could we get a copy?" asked Rossi.

"Sure I could go get it now. Just don't damage the book in any way because it's one of the last things of my sister's that I was able to keep."

"we want only a copy and after we get the copy you can have the book back." Replied Rossi.

Olivia went and got the book while J.J. watched Jane for her. She was flipping through the pages before she even got up to their floor in the FBI. She walked into the room with her thumb in between two pages. She burst into the room and put the book down onto the table and said "That's him. That's George."


	5. Chapter4: Bomb Box

It had only been a few days since the team discovered that the bombing and a recent murder case were connected. It was a small connection but a connection none the less. Reid had been working harder than anyone on the case. He kept on pushing Morgan to finish the puzzle that was the bomb. He would say that it was because she brought the case to him first but the team all thought that there was another reason for him working into the dead of night and her name was Olivia.

Reid was now on his way to interview a woman who claimed to have seen the bomber in her apartment building and even said she had a photo of him. He didn't believe her but with this case they were following every lead that came in no matter how bizarre it seemed. The other FBI offices in other states would handle any leads the deal with their state but would relay any information they received back to the BAU even though most out of state flames turned up false.

"Reid wait up," Called Prentiss.

"What I forget the file or something?" Reid asked.

"Nope but Hotch wants you to make it back alive so he's having me drive you. Plus he wants us to check something out while we are out and about."

"Oh well here then." Reid replied tossing Prentiss the keys.

Prentiss and Reid walked to the standard black FBI suv. Reid climb into the passenger side while Prentiss climbed into the driver's seat and took off.

"So who are we interviewing?" asked Prentiss

"We are interviewing Elise Myers. She is a seventy three year old woman with three kids and eight grand kids. She also suffers from dementia so I'm not too sure about how reliable her statements will be even if she has a photo."

"The photo is really the only reason we are going there," Thought Prentiss aloud.

"Partly but there could be another reason, I think it would be best to hide our badges until she asked to see them. Don't want to freak her out too much." Said Reid watching Prentiss remove her badge. "I meant take it and put it under your shirt not the glove compartment."

"I'll put it back on once we get there."

"I'm just saying that we need to keep our badges on our persons but not visible okay."

"Man if I didn't know you already liked Olivia I swear you would date her with the way you're arguing against anything if something happens," Relied Prentiss knowingly.

"Stop rolling your eyes I know what you are thinking and no nothing is going on between us."

"That's what you say now." replied Prentiss in a sing song voice.

"What makes you think anything will happen?" question Reid.

"I don't know; maybe it's the way you look at her and the way she looks at you with stars in her eyes." She replied.

"I don't see it."

"You never do." Replied Prentiss.

Olivia had been sitting at home waiting for Jane to get out of school. Ever since she got the note she made sure she got there earlier than the other parents so no one would have the chance to take Jane. She had been scared that her sisters old college friend was behind the bombing and possibly her murder.

Spencer Reid had taken it upon himself to request that someone watch her door at night. After she had rejected his idea that she should move into a new place and away from the place she was threaten at. But she was stubborn and pig headed and refused to move Jane in the middle of the school year. She was thankful that Christmas was only a few short weeks away and then Jane would be with her fulltime and she wouldn't have to worry about someone taking her as much.

She jumped when she heard a knock at the door. Because she had jumped she fell off of the couch on to the ground hard. It took her a while to regain her bearings and by the time she walked to the door and opened it the person who had knocked was gone and it their place was a box wrapped in brown paper and white string with green block lettering. It was addressed to her. She didn't pick it up but ran to get the phone and call the FBI.

They had sent Reid and Agent Prentiss since they were in the area interviewing a lead.

"Hello Agent Prentiss, Reid." Said Olivia when she greeted them.

"Emily please," Replied Prentiss.

"Did you see who sent this to you?" asked Reid getting down to business.

"No they were gone by the time I was able to answer the door after I fell."

"Why do you think it's a bomb?" he asked.

"The fact that the person that delivered it didn't stay to make sure I got it and that it doesn't have a return address."

"And it's still on the ground because you think it's a bomb?" Prentiss asked.

"Bingo." Replied Olivia sarcastically.

"We have to call the bomb squad either way." said Reid.

"I'll do it," Replied Prentiss making sure to step back over the Box.

It didn't take long for the Bomb Squad to get there. They examined the box and saw that there was indeed a bomb inside the box. They removed the bomb from the room and outside. They trigger the bomb to explode from a safe distance away and nothing happened. Not a single thing.

The dud of a bomb was then taken to the FBI lab to be analyzed. Hotch who had arrived at the attempted bombing not long after the bomb squad was asked to arrive. He told them to let Morgan take a look at it after they were done analyzing it; so he could compare it to the bus bomb and see if they are from the same bomber.

They had made Olivia move into a hotel after she picked up Jane from school since the bomb was the second attempt on her life recently.

I t I t I t I


	6. Chapter6: Why'd you take the girl

Olivia had been in the hotel for weeks and was starting to go nuts. Even though they proved the bomb that was placed in front of her door wasn't meant for her but a man's ex wife who lived next door and who name d happened to be Olivia also.

The man Jake Riley had told the FBI that he just wanted to scare his ex-wife enough so that she'd come back to him. He still wasn't the reason the she was kept in the hotel. While she was there locked up in the hotel (before Jake was arrested) two blood red written notes saying that she better leave town.

"Olivia when can we go home?" asked Jane looking up from her cartoons.

"I don't know. Probably, when ever Mr. Reid's boss deems it safe."

"But I want to go now. I don't have any of my toys here."

"I know and I'm sorry if I knew we would be here this long I would have grabbed a few for you."

Jane didn't say anything back to Olivia and just turned around and went back to watching the TV. Olivia heartbroken went into the hallway after grabbing her phone and called Reid. She got the machine. _Spencer I know I'm not suppose to call you unless something is seriously wrong but I was wondering if you could drop my place and get some of Jane's toys she's so boarded here. She has nothing to do. All right be._

She walked back into the hotel room locked the door and went to sit by Jane who had fallen asleep in the ten minutes she had been out in the hall.

Olivia sat watching the TV (Which she had turned to a Criminal Minds Marathon). She had asked Reid a few days ago if the cases they work were just as bad, Reid told her that they were just as if not worse than the show. She was half asleep when she thought she heard a knock at the door. She opened her eyes all the way and listened harder but she didn't hear the knock again.

It was four in the evening and Olivia decided it was time for Jane to wake up and eat since she fell asleep and slept through lunch. She looked over and Jane was gone.

"Jane! Jane!"

"I was in the bathroom."

"You know you are supposed to tell me where you are going. Besides it's time for dinner."

"I want Mac & cheese," Replied Jane.

"You'll get whatever Room service offers."

Olivia ordered burgers from the hotel room service she sat down on the couch and waited for them to be delivered. Thirty minutes later and the burgers still hadn't come. She picked up the phone to dial down to the front desk and complain but all she heard was a dial tone. She started to freak out. Hotel's rarely lost service if they weren't in a black out and she could tell by the lights that where still on that that wasn't true. She tried the cell phone she hid from the FBI but discovered she had no signal.

Olivia decided something wasn't right. She ran to the bedroom to get Jane but she wasn't there. She checked the bathroom and sighed with relief when she saw Jane washing her hands.

"Is dinner ready?" Jane asked when she saw Olivia.

"No I decided that were going out to eat. Grab your jacket now."

"But Spencer said that we couldn't leave the room."

"It's okay I called him while you were in here."

"Oh." Was all Jane said because she had a feeling that Olivia was lying.

Olivia and Jane made it out to the hall way before they heard voices. They were angry and hurried voices. They were near a maids cleaning supplies closet.

"Why...?" Jane started to ask but was cut off by Olivia putting her hand on her mouth and saying shh.

Olivia took her hand of Jane's mouth. "Keep quite." Olivia made a move to put her ear to the door and listened for the voices she and Jane had heard earlier. She heard footsteps coming towards them. She pushed Jane farther back away from the door. Olivia had used her own body to shield Jane from the door even father.

The footsteps finally stopped outside the door. Olivia could tell they were their because of the shadows at the bottom of the door. The door creaked open and another woman in a maids uniform hurried in and locked the door.

"Ahh." The woman had screamed when she saw that she wasn't the only one in the closet.

"Shh. They'll find us," Said Olivia.

"You're the woman in the FBI room. The one they are after."

"Yes. Please don't say anything."

"I'm hiding to because the maid's have master keys to clean the rooms and they are trying to get a key to your room."

"How do you know that Ms. ?" asked Olivia.

"Black. But you could call me Bella." Replied Bella

"So how do you know?" asked Olivia again.

"I heard them yelling about it before I came in here."

"We heard them also. I guess they continued to yell after we got in here."

"We?" questioned Bella.

"My niece and I." said Olivia gesturing for Jane to come out of the dark corner she had been hiding in for the past two minutes.

"How long have you been in here?"

"About 15 minutes I think. Where were they when you came in here?"

"I think they were going through room 403 which was around the corner from your room."

"Do you have a cell phone?" asked Olivia.

"Yeah but I can't have any service. What about you?"

"No service either. It's a waiting game now."

The two women and little girl waited and waited but no one came to look in the closet. Olivia watched as Jane began to draw pictures in the dust on the hard floor.

Spencer Reid had been walking down the hallway that led to the BAU. He had the latest test results on the photos that had appeared in the mail slot for Olivia's apartment. It was the same thing blood red food coloring as the last two smeared message on the back **Go Home**.

He knew it should worry him that Olivia was still receiving them but she was safe at the hotel and so far no one had discovered who the FBI witness was being held there. He felt his phone vibrated but he was still looking at the results of the test seeing if there was any anomaly that could help him solve the case but there was nothing.

Since he was so engrossed in the results Reid had not noticed the group of people standing in the door way and walked in to one of them. "Hey man," Said the voice.

"Oh sorry Morgan," replied Reid going to his desk.

"Hold on, what do you got there?"

"Just the test results of the stuff on the back of the photos. Same as the last two so nothing new," replied Reid. He rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"You okay. You look like your mad."

"Just frustrated. We go from having two simple cases that we are close to solving to having one complicated case that we are nowhere near solving."

"It happens sometimes look at what happened to Gideon and the walker case when you first joined."

"You are right. I'm gonna go home and catch up on sleep that I have been meaning to get."

"Good you need to. The bags under your eyes are bigger than Garcia's shopping bags around Christmas time."

"Whatever." Replied Reid after grabbing his bag waving goodbye. Morgan waved back as a smirk spread on his face while he tried to hold back his laughter.

Reid checked his messages before he went to the hotel. He didn't have to but he wanted to check on Olivia and Jane before he had gone home to get some sleep. The hotel was quieter than usual when he walked in. He had tried calling Olivia from his cell to let her know that he was coming to see her but his cell phone wouldn't work. He looked down and the phone said no service.

He went to the front desk. "Excuse me miss but could I use your phone my cell phone can't get any service here."

"Sorry sir but our phones aren't working either."

"How long have the lines been out?"

"I think an two hours but that's just when I got here. I don't know if any one that was on before me noticed or not. I called the phone company from the store across the street. They said they would be right out but that was half an hour ago."

"I'm gonna go check on a friend of mine if that's okay."

"I'm sorry sir we can't let you do that."

"This says I can," Said Reid pulling out his badge. He didn't like using his badge but for things like this he knew he had to or something could happen.

"Fine. What's the room number?"

"No need for you to give me a key I already have one." said Reid holding out a room key.

Once he finished with the front desk clerk Reid ran to the elevator bank and when up to the fourth floor where Olivia was supposed to be safely hidden away. He knew something was up when he got to the floor. The tan carpet had blood spots on it. Reid followed the blood trail to a supply closet and found it empty once he opened the door. "Dam" muttered Reid to himself.

After looking to see if the blood trail anywhere Reid went to Olivia's room. It was locked but he used his room key. He walked in slowly with his gun drawn. The living room part of the suit was empty of Olivia and Jane the bathroom revealed the same thing. The bedroom door was closed. He opened it with his gun free hand no one was in the room. "Dam it." he yelled mostly to himself.

Reid immediately ran down stairs and outside looking at his phone to see if it could get a signal he did and called Hotch. "Hotch get the team and a forensics crew out to the hotel. I think Olivia and Jane have been taken. There's a trail of blood from a supply closet outside their room leading to the elevators."

Reid could hear Hotch yell for the team to get into the SUVs and make their way to the hotel they had a kidnapping case on their hands.

"Reid I need you to evacuate that floor. I also need you to start checking the nearby shops just to make sure they were taken."

Reid checked the three shops that were still opened and found no one but a cranky old man sitting on a barstool in a rundown bar down the street. He then went back to the hotel and asked how many rooms were occupied on the fourth floor. Only three other rooms besides Olivia's were still occupied. He got the numbers and helped moved the couples from each room to empty rooms on the floors below. He marked the end and start of the blood trail with pieces of paper and waited for the team to arrive.

The forensic team was first and the team followed soon after. "How long has she been gone?" asked Hotch.

"I don't know. The girl at the front desk said the phone lines haven't been working for two well three hours now but she said she thought they might have been out since before she came to work."

"Are there any other blood trails?" asked Morgan.

"No that's the only one," replied Reid.

"I should have come sooner like I wanted to."

"Reid you can't help that this happened."

"She asked me to bring Jane some of her toys earlier around noon."

"Room service said that she called them around 6:30 tonight. So that was an hour before the girl at the front deck came in."

"Phone lines must have stopped working after that."


	7. Chapter7: Without A Trace

**Sorry it's been a long time but I'm updating all the chapter I have writen for where I wanna go with this stor. Hope you like.**

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Reid screamed for the tenth time in one hour.

"Reid you need to calm down now before I seen your but home!" Hotch hollered back at him.

"Fine but where is she? She was supposed to be safe here." He replied calmer than before.

"I don't know but we'll find her." Hotch replied turning to Morgan nearby and whispered something to him.

"Come on Reid lets go canvas the hotel she stayed at when she first got in town and her apartment." Morgan said to Reid pulling him towards the stairs since the elevator was being finger printed.

Reid went without a fight and pulled his phone out halfway down the stairs and called the only person he could thing of "Garcia I need you to look up anything you can find on Olivia."

"Why?"

"She was just kidnapped. A trail of blood we are assuming to be hers lead from a supply closet near her room to the elevator."

"Okay sugar I get back with you on anything I can find."

"Send it to Hotch too." Reid hurried up and told her before she could hang up.

"Don't I always." She replied.

Reid hung up and continued down the stairs after Morgan who had walked ahead of him.

"Reid what was that about?"

"I think something in her past may be the reason all this is happening to her and not just the stuff with her sister and that George guy either."

"Mr. Reid!" screamed someone as they ran and threw their arms around his neck.

"Whoa," Said Reid as he stumbled from the sudden weight around his neck.

* * *

"**Shut up you vile woman. Don't you ever learn." Replied a cold high voice.**

_**It must be disguised **_**thought the girl fighting the rope that held her to the wall behind her. The voice had been yelling vile insult at her for the past two hours. **

**She knew that she had to get out and to Reid as soon as possible. She had to tell him what she heard. She had to tell him that he was now a target of the bomber who she assumed to be her kidnapper also but he had a partner so she wasn't sure.**

"**Hello Child." Said a man whose face she couldn't see.**

"**I'm no child." The girl replied in a weak voice but strong tone.**

"**Don't talk back to me" said the man smacking her face.**

**She held in her tears because she knew if she cried that she would just get beat worse.**

"**Good you learned not to cry. Are you hungry?" the man asked.**

**The girl just shook her head.**

"**Speak when I asked you a question! Are you hungry?"**

"**Yes," Said the girl in a shaky voice.**

"**Eat this." The man said throwing down a bag of old bread and a bottle of dirty water.**

**The girl took it eagerly and fast before the man could take it away. She ate the bread but dumped the water down the drain that was in the corner of the room after the man removed the rope so she could. **

**True to his word he came back an hour later to take away whatever food that she hadn't eaten. Once he removed the food he retied the rope around her hands attaching her once again to the wall.**

**In the darkness of what she considered a cell she assumed it was well past midnight and couldn't see any other way out of the room other than the door she had come through when she was put in the room.**

**A long while later the girl had woken up from a nightmare thinking that she would be back in the hotel room on the couch waiting for room service. She realized that she had woken up from a nightmare to realize that she didn't escape the nightmare because she was living the nightmare.**

"**Ahh the sleeping beauty awakens," Said a cocky voice.**

**The girl pushed herself up against the wall as far as she could go fearful of what the man might do. She just stared at the man wondering what he would have her do or what he would do.**

"**There's no reason to be scared." He said.**

"**I'm not scared." The girl replied.**

"**Yes you are. I can see it in your eyes. I can't say I blame you though; anyone would be scared if they were taken from their nice comfy hotel room and put in this room." the man replied back gesturing to the room.**

"**Then you must be wrong because the look in my eyes is not fear."**

* * *

Reid pulled the girl off himself with a little help from Morgan. "Jane!"

"You gotta help Olivia. Someone took her."

"I know that. That's why we are here," Replied Reid trying to calm Jane down a little bit even though he could see that it wasn't working.

"Did you see who took Olivia?" asked Morgan.

Jane just shook her head. "Reid we need to get her to the FBI to talk to Garcia and get a composite sketch," whispered Morgan to Reid.

Reid shook his head in agreement and turned to talk to Jane. "Jane I'm gonna take you to the FBI so you can talk with a sketch artist and look at some pictures to see if you can tell us who took Olivia okay."

Jane grabbed Reid's hand and he picked her up and carried her to the SUV. "I'll be just a second." He told Jane as he stepped away to call Hotch. "We've found... well she found us but we have Jane."

"You have Olivia's niece?" Hotch asked.

"That's what I just said." Replied Reid agitated.

"Reid," Hotch said in a warning tone. "Just get Jane to safety."

"That's what I was doing. She's already in the SUV with Morgan waiting to go to the FBI."

"Good. Let me know if she identifies anybody."

"Will do," replied Reid hanging up and hoping into the SUV next to Jane.

The three people had rode mostly in silence, so Reid was startled a little bit when Jane spoke up. "Is Olivia gonna be alright?"

"Don't worry we'll find her and with your help we'll find her faster."

"Are you sure I can help?"

"Of course any little detail can help. Even the way a guy plays with his watch can help us figure out who he is so we can find Olivia even with the tiny bit of information you give us."

"Oh." Was all Jane said as she slipped into silence again.

No one said anything after that until they got to the FBI. "Were here." Said Reid unbuckling Jane and helping her out of the SUV.

Jane didn't say anything and just held on to Reid as tightly as she could when he tried to set her down so she could walk on her own. Morgan just smirked at him. 'Shut up' Reid mouthed to him.

They walked to the elevator banks with Morgan holding open the doors for Reid when needed because his arms were full. Reid was able to press the button that would take them to the floor of the BAU. On the ride up he listened to Jane sniffle because her aunt and only family member was nowhere to be found.

Morgan exited the elevator before Reid so he blocked the view of Jane in his arm from Garcia who ran up to them. "Reid I got... Oh who's that?"

"This is Olivia's niece Jane. She saw the man or men that took Olivia." Replied Reid.

"Oh I can have her do the composite and get a group of mug shots that look like the composite image and have her look at them to see if she recognizes any of them."

"That's just what we were thinking."

"What's that?" asked Morgan pointing to a file in Garcia's hand.

"Oh this is all the information that I could find on Olivia. All of it we all ready know; except the fact that she was adopted out of Las Vegas."

"She told me." Reid replied.

"What did who tell you?" asked Garcia.

"Olivia told me she was adopted."

"When?" asked Morgan.

"When we first met. Before the bombing." He replied.

"But the case she wanted us to look at was her sisters."

"It was her adoptive sister. She was adopted after her biological parents were killed in a car crash when she was a two days old."

"How did she survive?"

"Don't know. They found her abandon in a hotel room by a baby sitter. She has an older sister but she had disappeared somewhere before they could tell her about her sister. They were in Vegas while the older daughter was in college in California."

"Oh. Jane honey come with me so we can find out who took your aunt find her okay." Garcia said speaking only to Jane.

"How many people did you see take your aunt?"

* * *

**Olivia was still in the dark room when she woke up a few hours later. She thought she might be the next day but she wasn't sure because she couldn't see any light even when they opened the door to throw her food in or taunt her. They had only given her food once. She was still hungry but would rather not eat the disgusting bread again.**

**She stayed awake and listened to them argue over and over about the same stuff. It was starting to annoy her. She strained herself up against the wall when the door started to open. She had refused to show weakness she remembered what she had told one of the men earlier **_**...you must be wrong because the look in my eyes is not fear but hatred for you**_**. She had gotten slapped hard across the face for that. So hard that she started to bleed from her nose.**

**The door finally opened all the way and a woman forcibly walked in. Olivia immediately recognized her as the woman she met in the supply closet at the hotel. Only this time she wasn't dressed in a maid's outfit but a nice pantsuit. "Bella you have to help me get out of here and back to Jane she needs me." pleaded Olivia.**

"**No!" Bella shouted. "My associates wouldn't like it and put me in here with you and I must say I don't like the accommodations they've given you." She added smirking.**

"**But you hid in the closet with us?"**

"**Fooled you didn't I? My brother's friend wants you dead so I know I had to help if I ever want him to love me."**

"**You're doing this for love?" asked Olivia disgusted with the woman she thought had suffered with her.**

"**No not just love. Money and my life also. I was told I would die if I didn't help so here I am."**

"**Your life I could understand but money and love that's just stupid and..."**

"**Shut up. You will not talk about them or me that way." she walked up to Olivia and grabbed her by the neck. "You will show your captors the respect that they deserve."**

"**They deserve nothing if this is their way of trying to get respect." Olivia spat out bitterly showing what she hoped not to be the fear she knew was starting to consume her.**

**Bella raised her hand and slapped her across the face for the umpteenth time that day. "You will keep your mouth shout even if I have to make you keep it shut."**

**Bella left the room slamming the door. Olivia rubbed her neck where Bella had grabbed it trying to sooth it. Before she could achieve any comfort in her neck Bella came back with a large role of duck tape and taped Olivia's mouth shut and then taped her feet together so she could kick them when they came in (if she ever got the great idea to do so).**


	8. Chapter8: New Room New Friend?

Olivia had been locked it the room located only god knows where for a few days now. She guess it was at least five because they had her take a shower (a rubber hose stuck threw a broken window) and four more meals of disgusting bread and water. She had a feeling that Bella had more to do with her kidnapping than she thought or knew. She also had nightmares when she slept that they were also holding Jane in another part of the building; she cried when she had those dreams. She would get slapped across her face for crying but she didn't care.

The door across the room gave a creak letting her know that someone was coming in. She heard the footsteps growing louder as the person crossed the room and over to her. She couldn't tell if it was one of the two men watching her or Bella. They stooped down to her level and made her turn and face them.

"Dear Dear Olivia I do say you have let yourself go. Much like your sister..."

"What did you do to her?" Olivia asked interrupting the man in front of her.

"No worries I did nothing to your sister. I merely knew her before her death and know she let herself go." he replied grabbing Olivia's wrist and twisting till it hurt as a punishment for talking back.

"She did not let herself go." Olivia growled out.

"Oh she did and left you all alone with that beautiful little girl." He said laughing.

"What did you do to her? Where is Jane?"

"Oh we gave her to someone we know would take care of her perfectly. She gets along with him well I might add."

"Who has her?" Olivia asked wanting to know if Jane was all right. She had no Idea if she got away or not.

"I can't tell you that. You haven't won the game yet." Came a high menacing voice from somewhere outside the room.

"I know that." The man growled back.

"The boss is here." Said the voice of the only female and a voice Olivia knew all too well and should because it belonged to Bella.

"Now but he said he wasn't coming till tomorrow."

"He has a feeling that we are going to have need for riding ourselves of some merchandise." Bella said stepping in to the doorway. Olivia had the sickening feeling that the merchandise they were discussing was her or Jane and she prayed to god that it was her rather than Jane.

"No. We can't do that. That's how we lost the smaller package and you know she went straight to the enemy."

"Jane is not a package to be kept." Olivia spat out at them.

"We'll be the ones to decide that." Bella spat back at Olivia.

Olivia didn't even finch. She hadn't flinched at anything they said for the past couple of days. They didn't faze her. They were like the cheerleaders that she went to high school with they would sit there and call her names but she never cared. There were a few times that she snapped and cussed them out but that was only after months and months of tormenting from them.

Bella turned away from her and walked back towards the man. "Just make sure she's ready for the presentation James. We don't want a repeat of last time all though I do have to say this one survived the transport."

_Transport... Survive... what are they talking about?_ Thought Olivia. She shoved herself farther back into the corner of the room. She had no idea what they had meant by prepare but breath a rare sigh of relief when it was to change cloths after a 'shower' the water freezing like always.

After showering and changing Olivia's hair was put into a pony tail. The put hand cuffs around her wrist and ankles. The pushed and dragged her to a room that reminded her of an auction house. It was then that the sickening thought that they were going to sell her blasted into the fore front of her mind. She almost puked at the thought and she really did not want to puke. There was a small chair at the front of the room. They slowly walked towards it Olivia's stomach flipped and flopped the whole way.

Before she knew it Olivia felt herself being forced to sit down in the rickety chair. Her wrist tied to the arms and her feet tied to the legs. "You will stay here until we are finished with you." The man that walked with Bella said.

"Quit chatting up the packages okay. We've got to meet James to escort the boss here."

"Shouldn't we gag her or something so no one can hear her screaming; what? You know just as well as I do that she'll start screaming one we leave."

"Fine, use this," Replied Bella tossing a roll of duct tape to the man. "Put the tape over the rope for reinforcement."

The man turned back to Olivia. He taped her mouth and then her wrist and ankles. She tried budging and nothing happed. She tried screaming and no sound could be heard from her. The laughed at her as they left her alone and also spoke of something but she couldn't hear them. Once they were gone she fought the rope and tape that bound her even harder than before. She still couldn't move out of the chair but they slackened a little bit but not much nothing for her to be happy about.

She was alone for more than an hour in the auction room as she began to call it. None of the faces she knew had come back and no one knew showed up. She soon found herself losing conciseness. She couldn't fight it anymore and soon her head lulled to the side as she fell into the darkness that was the only sleep she would enjoy while held captive.

Olivia had woken up some time later in a completely different room. She had no idea how she got their or if she was even in the same building let alone floor she fell asleep in. She realized her feet and hands were still tied with rope but they were tied together instead of to a chair.

Olivia didn't get off the bed that she had woken up on. She pushed herself into the corner and pulled herself into a ball. Without warning the tears started to fall out of her eyes and down her cheeks and into her crossed arms and soaking through the long sleeved shirt she noticed she had been changed into.

The door creaked open and walked in a woman Olivia never wanted to see again in her life time. Bella Black was back and looking murderous. "You know dear you are lucky that the boss didn't want you. You get to live just a little while longer while we wait and see if an associate of his wants you." She said to Olivia with a snide smile.

"They will find me I know they will." Olivia replied bluffing the whole way.

"No they won't and you will not get away like the evil spawn of yours." Bella spat out.

"You know it really is unflattering to speak like that." Olivia said because she knew it would dig and dig at Bella. "And she is not my daughter. Not yet anyway."

"She is still an evil spawn."

"She's a better person now than you have ever or will ever be." Olivia spat.

Olivia had been locked in the new room a week when another girl was forced into the room. The new girl had tripped on a floor board.

"Who are you?" Olivia asked.

"Lilly Melina."

"How did you get here?"

"I was hanging out with friends because one of them was getting married. A black van pulled up and I got yanked in side with my friend Jenny I don't know what happened to her. Who are you?" Lilly asked her.

"Olivia. I was taken I don't know how long ago. I was with my niece. I have no idea what happened to her."

"Oh well there was no little girl anywhere when I came in so I think it's safe to say she got away."

"That helps a little. She's just like her mother in the way she likes to fight."

"If you don't mind my asking what happen to your sister?"

"She was murdered a long time ago. I came to D.C. just to have the BAU take a look at her case. I hope they are looking for me now."

"Are you sure you were taken from D.C.? I was takin outside an Amish farm."

"That would explain your accent. So you're Amish?"

"Former Amish. I fell for and English man and my parents didn't like him and I didn't want to give him up."

"I can't blame you," Replied Olivia.

"Do you have any one?"

"Besides my niece there is someone I care for but I don't think he knows and I wouldn't know how to tell him."

"You should tell him anyhow."

"I don't think that he would even be allowed to see me out side of the work force any way." Olivia replied before both girls fell asleep.


	9. Chapter9: Another Note

**Hello Readers,**

**I am back. Hope you like the new chapter. I am trying to progress things but not to quickly I hope. ****Oh also if you want I have a profile on fictionpress under the same name. I have one chapter of a story. Go check it out if you want.**

**Peace love reading**

**Maye**

* * *

Spencer Reid was walking speedily to one of the local D.C. elementary schools. He was in a hurry and for once it was not because of a case. He was there to pick up a little girl that he had been caring for the past three months.

He still worked at the FBI so he had a neighbor watch her whenever he was working. He had taken to working late nights after picking the girl up from school while he investigated on her aunt's case (yes it is Jane he was taking care of). He has no idea what happened to Olivia. He just hoped for Jane's sake that she was okay. He could still remember the argument he had with Hotch when he said that he was going to take custody of Jane until Olivia was home.

"_Jane it's okay that you couldn't identify anybody. That tells us this guy never got in trouble. Thank you for helping us." He had told Jane before walking over to Hotch who had just arrived._

"_So what did she tell you?"_

"_Not much. Just the same stuff that she said at the hotel when she first found me. She didn't identify anyone 100% but she did say this photo kind of looked like the driver but it was dark and she couldn't really see him."_

"_How did she get the glimpse of him?" Hotch asked._

"_She saw him in the mirror." Reid replied._

"_This is the same photo of George that Olivia recognized." Hotch said._

"_My guess is that he has something do with Olivia's kidnapping."_

"_You are right Reid. The finger prints found on the bomb match finger prints found on a van located not far from the hotel."_

"_How do you know it had anything to do with Olivia?"_

"_Because Hotch, Olivia's prints were also found in the van but in a more concentrated area. I assume that happened because she was held tight somehow. My guess is duck tape because no rope fibers were found but a roll of duck tape with no prints was."_

"_Thanks Garcia," Replied Hotch taking the file from her and walking to his office._

_Reid walked after him and slipped into Hotch's office and closed the behind him one he was in all the way. "Can I talk to you about something?" Reid asked._

"_Sure what's up?" Hotch asked sitting down._

"_What's going to happen to Jane? With Olivia gone I mean?" Reid said looking down at his feet._

"_She would probably go into foster care temporarily until we find Olivia. Weather she is found dead or alive would determine if she is placed in the system with any degree of permanence."_

"_I want to take her. Olivia barley trust anyone and besides the girl should go to Olivia's biological sister if we ever find her. I want to keep her until Olivia or her sister is found whichever comes first."_

"_Reid you can't get emotionally involved in a case like this. She's going into the system. Besides how would you take care of her when you are away on a case?"_

"_I have neighbors and before you say anything I do not live in the same place as I did after the Tobias case. Even Garcia said she'd take her whenever we are out of town." Reid replied clenching and unclenching his fist. "Besides it's not like you haven't gotten emotionally involved in a case."_

"_Don't bring Haley and Jack into this."_

"_I wasn't talking about them."_

"_If the state approves you then I guess I can't say anything about it."_

"_Just to remind you she is a witness to a crime and we have a duty to protect our witnesses." Reid replied before leaving. He came back shortly after that. "Ask Jane where she wants to go? Who she wants to stay with."_

"_I will." Hotch replied following Reid out of his office._

Obviously Jane said she wanted to stay with Reid because she like Olivia didn't trust anyone but Reid. Well she trusted Garcia too but Garcia didn't have the room.

"Jane, are you all right? You seem out of it." Reid asked.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. I also have something I was told to give you that I found in my cubby hole."

"Why haven't you given it to me then?"

"I was supposed to wait until I got home to give it to you." Jane Replied.

"Well come on let's get in so we can get going," Said Reid.

Reid and Jane climb in and where pulling up to his apartment building in no time. Reid helped Jane out of the car and they walked to his apartment.

"So what do you want to eat tonight?" Reid asked going straight to the kitchen.

"Hot dogs." Jane replied going to the guest room.

"No toys till you home works done." Reid called after her.

"I finished the work book yesterday so I have no home work."

"Let me see it."

"Here it is." Said Jane coming out of the room with the note book and what Reid assumed to be whatever she was supposed to give him when they got home.

"Thanks you can go play for now." he told her. Jane ran off to her room.

He looked over the work book and sure enough every page was done. After looking at the work book he turned his attention to the envelope Jane gave him with the work book. He opened the envelope and dumped the contents on to the counter.

He looked them over and didn't recognize any of them. He looked into the envelope again and saw a paper stuck to the bottom of it. He grabbed it and pulled it out. He looked at it and was horrified to see that it was a photo of Olivia in a dingy room. There was no note. He grabbed his phone and called the only person he can think of. "Hotch, get to my apartment now."

"Why?" asked Hotch.

"Just get here Hotch that's all I can say and bring only the team if you bring anyone."

"Be there in twenty." Hotch answered before hanging up.

Reid made Jane's dinner and had her eat in the kitchen instead of in front of the TV like she normally did. He sat in a chair where he could watch her and the front door. He starred at the door just waiting for someone to knock.

"Reid is it okay if I go to bed now?"

"Just brush your teeth first." Reid replied as Jane ran over to him and hugged him. It had been weeks since she first she did that and he still hadn't gotten used to it.

About an hour after Jane went to bed Reid heard a knock on the door when. He opened it and there stood Hotch, Morgan and Garcia.

"Why did you want us here?" Hotch asked.

"This." Reid replied leading them to his kitchen. "I don't know what he objects have to do with it but the photo there is no question what that is about."

"That's Olivia." Garcia replied looking at the photo.

"Yes it is. After she was taken I assume."

"Has Jane seen any of this?" asked Hotch.

"No but she was the one that gave it to me. Someone put it into her cubby hole at school."

"This freak has gotten that close to her." said Garcia.

"Yes that's way I had you all come here instead of dragging her all the way across town to headquarters. I didn't want to spook her." Reid said to no one in particular.

"What do you think these things are?" asked Morgan pointing to the objects that came with the photo.

"My guess is either they didn't intend to send them with the photo or their idea of some sick game." Reid replied.

"Well bag these things up and get them to the lab. Ask for print and run every other test you can think of." Hotch replied. "I got to get home to Jack."

"I understand. Sorry I called so late," Replied Reid.

Reid said goodbye to Hotch when he left to take care of Jack and said goodbye to Morgan when he finish bagging up the new evidence. Garcia stayed to calm him; Reid knew she was going to the moment he laid his eyes on her.

"Garcia go home." He told her.

"Nope. You need someone right now. I know I'm not the person you have in mind but hey—"

"Stop right there please Garcia. I get that speech every day from Morgan and Hotch both I don't need you to start to give me the speech too."

_AHHH!_ Garcia and Reid both heard come from Jane's room. The both got up and ran to the room. Garcia even knocked her chair over. The saw Jane thrashing in fright on her bed; she was screaming about someone taking her.

"Jane it's okay." Reid said picking her up.

Jane woke up long enough to talk about her dream but fell asleep once she was done talking. He put her back down on the bed and walked out of the room this time he left the door open. "I think someone is getting to close to her. She's never had nightmares before."

"I agree. Most of the victims I console have nightmares starting after the incident not weeks after. Someone is bringing this fresh into her mind."

"I get that but what do I do about it?" Reid asked

"I would keep her out of school the next few days to see if they are getting to her there and if they are you guys need to do a stake out."

"I like it but we would have to run it by Hotch. I don't see why he wouldn't do it. I'm calling in tomorrow so could you warn Hotch for me. I'm gonna asked my neighbor if she could watch her the rest of the week though."

"I will. Let me know if you need my help. I can always set up shop here." Garcia happily replied. She Looked in on Jane and then left.


	10. Chapter10: Excape?

**Readers,**

**Hope you like this chapter. I am working on the next chapter and trying to make it really good.**

**maye**

* * *

"So what does that have to do with me?"

"Once again you were seen delivering the envelope that had the photo of a missing woman to the daughter of said woman."

"All that proves is that I delivered it."

"I know better Adam. Your DNA was found on the envelope and your prints were found on the inside of the envelope if what you said was true they wouldn't be there."

"Morgan. Enough Hotch wants us in the BAU room." Rossi said to Morgan after poking his head into the integration room.

"I'll take him back to holding he has a warrant for his arrest anyhow."

"It maybe our loss but it's another's gain." Rossi replied.

Morgan caught up with Rossi after taking Adam Reins to the holding cell. "So what does Hotch want?"

"Don't know but I think it has something to do with the Olivia case."

"I hope for Reid's sake we find her soon."

"You are not the only one."

"Hurry up. Hotch is getting impatient. He's worse than Garcia after the ambulance stunt you pulled Morgan." J.J. said poking her head out of the BAU room. Morgan and Rossi walked faster. Reid was all ready in the room. Morgan couldn't tell who was worse Hotch or Reid. Morgan never thought he would live to see the day that Reid was worse than Hotch if not the same.

"Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"Ready." she replied. She was at Reid's place watching Jane. Reid had taken her up on her offer after a second note appeared in Jane's cubby hole at school.

"I got a call an hour ago from a police officer in Pennsylvania."

"What does that have to do with any of our cases?" asked Reid.

"It has everything to do with it. They found an empty building with two bodies in it. None were Olivia's."

"Okay so what does it have to do with Olivia?" asked Morgan.

"Like I said everything; her prints were found in a room in the basement."

"The bodies were two females. One matching the description Jane gave us when Olivia was first taken. The other we aren't sure but she had to have been there as long as Olivia if not longer. She looked extremely malnourished and probably would have died even without the gunshot."

"How is that a break in the case?" Reid asked.

"The prints of 'George' were found in the same building even in the same room as Olivia's prints."

"So we still don't know the identity of 'George'?"

"No. I've even had it run through Interpol. Nothing yet but they are still running it. We should know in a few days if there is anything to come of it." Hotch said.

"Garcia is there anything new on your end?" Rossi asked.

"No. I'm constantly running George's face to see if he pops up anywhere."

"Everyone grab your go bags wheels up in 30." Hotch said turning to pick up his things.

Before he could even finish Morgan, Rossi, Reid and Prentiss were out of their seats and on their way to get their bags. Reid left to speak with Garcia about Jane since he didn't know how long they would be gone. Garcia had taken to spoiling Jane like she did her god son Henry.

"Jane." He said one he opened his door.

"Hey." Jane replied to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No. I don't want you to leave." She said turning back to her crayons and paper.

"I have to this could help us find Olivia." He replied trying to calm her down.

"You said that last time."

Reid politely ignored her and continued talking. "I really mean it this time. Her prints were found and that means she was really there."

"You better come back even if it is without Olivia." Jane said looking down.

"I will and please don't cry. I don't want to be thinking about you crying. I would rather it be you with a smile." Reid told her trying to cheer her up.

"Jane we could go out to eat every night Reid is gone. We could even have dessert ice cream first." Garcia whispered to Jane. She knew that Reid could hear but she didn't care even when she saw Reid nodding in agreement.

"Can we have Chinese?" Jane asked completely forgetting Reid even though he was only a few inches away.

"Yes we can. Why don't you go pick out some clothes to where over at my house and we can have a really long slumber party."

Jane didn't even say anything to Garcia or Reid she just screamed with glee and ran to her room. Reid and Garcia just sat and watched her run.

"That is the happiest I have seen her since—" Reid started.

"I know. It is so weird seeing a little girl that didn't smile at least five million times a day unless they were a victim."

"Thank God she wasn't one of them."

"Who knew you were one for god?" Garcia exclaimed.

"I blame Olivia and it's not the worst thing in the world better than other things I could turn to." Reid thought out loud remembering how bad he got after the Tobias case and how he came close to losing it after the Adam/Amanda case.

"You are not the only one that turns to god. I do sometimes and I am not sure but I think every now and then Morgan does to but not as often as you or I do for certain reason." Garcia replied.

"I do have to admit that you do strike me as the religious type."

"I wasn't for a long time after my parents passed. I wondered how god could take them away when they didn't do anything."

"Yeah I kind of got that. Well I better get going. Would you lock up after you leave?"

"Don't I always?" asked Garcia as she watched Reid go and say good bye to Jane and leave.

* * *

Olivia had been moved to a new room for the third time in what she assumed to be a week but it had been days since she saw sunlight so she couldn't tell you for sure. The new room was bigger and cleaner than the other rooms. It even had a window. When she first saw the window she thought it could be an escape route but that was until she saw that the window was painted shut. _At least it wasn't nailed shut. _She thought to herself.

Olivia decided that she would bide her time in this new room as long as she was locked up in it. She walked back over to the window and looked out at the sprawling wooden area before it. It was about a mile or two wide with a road or highway going down through the middle of it. She knew that was what she had to run for if she ever got out of the room. Sadden by that fact she continued to look out the window picking at the peeling paint determined to get back to Jane.

"That's as close as you are going to get to that. So keep on dreaming."

_That's what you think. _Olivia thought to herself not even turning around to look at the source of the voice.

"Well Your dinner is on the bed," the person replied to her silence and closing the door with a slam. Before she knew it Olivia had tears the size of Texas streaming down her face.

Another girl had joined her in three rooms ago but Olivia couldn't remember her name and hadn't seen hide or hair of her since she heard gunshots ring through the whole place. She hadn't even seen Bella (the woman who had lied to her since the). Since she only remembered one voice talking to her in the past week she assumed that she only had one captor at the moment and that anyone from the old room was gone doing god only knows what.

Olivia reluctantly turned away from the window. She had been peeling paint for an hour. She looked at the bed and saw that her 'dinner' was a lump of bread and water like the room cleaner and better looking like the before. She ate the bread but left the water alone it was still too dirty for her to drink it.

"Still don't like our water I see," Replied the man that came into the room to take any uneaten food away. The man had a mask on so she couldn't see his face.

"I don't like dirty water and there is no way for me to boil it in this room." Olivia replied.

"Well, keep the bottle because that's the only water you are gonna get." The man replied.

Olivia didn't say anything back to the man. She just turned to look out the window from her place on the bed. The man just shook his head and left. She had a good two inch area around the frame of the window clear of the paint but the window was at least twenty-four inches wide and 48 inches tall (she had seventy inches to clear away.

She had been in the room a week the widow was pretty much cleared. She would need a knife or a sharp edge to clear the rest away. She rummaged threw the closet and found an old back pack two days after she first arrived. She shoved it under the bed where he couldn't see and put a little bit of the bread she got each day in it because she had no idea how long it would take her to get across the woods when she got out of the window. She did have to admit that she was a little disappointed that there was nothing sharp in the closet and there was no dresser to look in either.

She was praising god the next day when George (she caught a glimpse of him through a cracked door) came and made her take a shower. She rummaged through the medicine cabinet and found a pack of men's razors and took one out and placed the rest back where she found them. She showered and changed like she was told and hid the razor in the pocket of her new to her jeans.

She broke the razor and took the blades out once she got back in the room and was left alone. She hid three of the blades in the backpack and took the other one to the window and started to scrape away. It wasn't long till she got tired. She hid the razor with the others and went to bed.

Olivia was woken up after feeling someone falling on her. "Here's a new friend for you." George had said to her before closing the door.

"Who are you?" both girls ask at the same time.

"You go first." Olivia replied.

"Sara. I was on my way home from school when that man took me. What about you?"

"Sorry I don't feel safe answering that question?" Olivia replied.

"I understand. Do you have any idea on how we can get out of here?" Sara said.

"That window." Olivia said pointing to the window.

"It doesn't look like it will move."

"I know but it will soon. I've been working on it slowly."

"Can I help? I really need to get home to my little sister." Sara said.

Olivia didn't say a thing she grabbed the bag and pulled to razors out. She handed one to Sara and started to scrape. They worked in silence. So George wouldn't catch them. It took the m a while but they had the window cleared. Olivia tested the widow and surprisingly the widow opened up quietly. She closed it.

"Why did you close it we could have left." Sara said.

"I want him to be asleep before we leave. That would give us a head start."

"Oh. So do we pretend to be asleep because I'm not tired?"

"No we can play cards for a while then pretend to be asleep later and if we hear him coming to check on us." Olivia replied.

"Cards?" Sara asked.

"I found them in the closet a few days after I first got here."

They played card for three hours before George came to check on them. The cards placed on the floor like they had fallen to the floor once the girls had passed out. George closed the door and walked to his room. Olivia and Sara waited for the sound of his snores to seep into their room.

Once his loud snores were at their loudest Olivia walked over to the window and open it. Using a sheet she lowered the back pack down to the ground. She also tied the sheet to the doorknob. "Should you or I go first?" she asked.

"I don't care which would you prefer?" Sara asked.

"I'll go last so I can make sure that you are safely down before I go down."

Sara climbed into the window and slowly climbed down the sheet. She gave three short tugs on it to let Olivia know that she was okay and she could start down. Olivia also made it down safely. They grabbed the bag and ran for the woods. They were about ten feet in when they heard yelling. They assumed that it was George discovering their escape and ran like hell to get away. Olivia ran towards and for the only thing she could think of the highway and Jane.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	11. Chapter11: Broken Branches

**Hello Readers, **

**I have been meaning to put this chapter up since Sunday but completely lost track of it because I was distracted by school. Hope you like it I worked really hard on it. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I suck at grammar so they are going to be there no matter what (at least the ones Microsoft word doesn't catch).**

**Maye**

**P.S. hope you like the cold case connection.**

* * *

Olivia felt like she had been running for hours. She pushed herself to put one foot in front of the other.

"Olivia I think we should split up." Sara said.

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"Because it would be safer for us both if we go separate ways." Sara replied.

"How?"

"It would be safer because he can't go after us both."

"Fine just let me give you something first." Olivia said as she wrote down this number. "If you get to safety first call this guy. He'll help you. He works for the FBI."

"Okay." Sara replied taking off in to the west.

Olivia sat down for a little while to catch her breath. She jumped up when she felt something hit her shoulder and was relieved to see that it was just a bird flying extremely close to her. She stretched getting ready to run again as her breathing got back to normal. She ran longer that she did the first time before taking another break. She saw Sara only once after they separated. Sara said nothing and gave her a nod indicating that she hadn't seen George or anyone else.

Olivia gave a sigh of relief sitting down for the first time in what felt like hours. She hated that she kept stopping and wanted to keep walking at least until she made it to the creak she could hear not to far away. When she sat down she made sure there were not branches that could be broken or any loose dirt to indicate that she had been there for any one tracking her. The only thing she left was Reid's and hers Initials to let Reid know where she was going if he happened to be following her. Once she was done she got to walking again. The creak got louder as she got closer to. Her fear got bigger as the sky got darker and the crickets got louder.

Olivia knew that she was far from the highway because she couldn't hear any traffic. She could only hear the crickets as the sky got darker and the bubbling of the stream not too far away. When she got to the stream Olivia sat down in the shadows of a clump of trees to hide herself from George if he was still looking for her that is. She pulled the bag off her back and ate what was left of the bread. The razors were still there and she had no use for them at the moment and left them there.

She heard the crack of a branch being stepped on and pushed herself further into the shadows. She then heard the rustle of old and dried up leaves being stepped on. She pushed herself further against the tree she was leaning against. She saw her worst fear in the glow of the pale moon light, the boots that look exactly like George's. She healed her breath as the man who she thought was George walked passed.

* * *

"Reid! Come on man Hotch wants us to check the office." Morgan said bringing Reid out of the daze he had been in since they arrived at the abandon warehouse located in Pennsylvania.

"There's no office in this building." Reid replied.

"But there is an office building about ten minutes away it was rented by the same name that owned all this." Said a blond woman indicating the building they were standing in.

"And you are?" asked Reid.

"Reid you don't have to be so rude." Prentiss said.

"That's okay I was the same way with my sister a few years back. Detective Lilly Rush."

"Lilly Rush the first female homicide detective in the Philly PD?" Reid said without thinking.

"Yeah but I'm not the only one now. There is a detective Miller. She's at another scene though."

"Is it related to this one?" asked Prentiss pointing to the ground.

"No it was just a gang shooting or something made to look like it." Det. Rush replied.

"Ms. Rush a officer in side needs your assistances please." A uniformed officer announced.

"Well were gonna head over to the office so I guess you can head on inside. Oh don't forget your mask the smell in there is horrid." Prentiss replied.

"All ready got it." Rush replied walking away into the building.

"She'd make a good FBI agent." Prentiss commented as she walked with Morgan and Reid to the SUV.

"She only works cold cases." Morgan replied.

"How do you know?" Prentiss asked.

"Her partner Scotty told me before he left earlier."

"Oh."

"Come on man we need to get going." Morgan said to Reid.

"So where are you guys going?" asked Prentiss.

"Look through an office under the same name as this building," Replied Reid.

"Need any help?"

"Sure."

They all climbed into the SUV and took off to the office about ten minutes away. It only took them five minutes with Morgan's driving. They all climb out. The outside of the building looked like it would be a hospital. They were all wrong but they were close. They whole building consisted of offices for doctors in the area but only a few were in use. They had to go up to the third floor to find the office they were looking for. It took them longer than normal to get up to the office because Reid refused to use the elevator in the old building.

"Reid I do not care if you hate the elevator or not we are taking it down to the first floor when we finish here." Prentiss said once they reached their floor. "I need to do my job not a workout on the stair master."

Morgan didn't say a thing and kept on walking looking for the door they needed. "Reid what was that doctor's name?" he asked finally coming to a door with a name on it.

"Hold on a second...um the guys name is Otis Underwood." Reid replied before going back to his bickering with Prentiss.

"Not this door." Prentiss commented and then continued on to check the remaining doors.

The door they needed turned out to be the last one on the hall. It went to one of the largest offices in the building. There were two separate rooms and they were set up like a therapist office. With two doors in actual office part one for a patient to come in and one for them to leave so the other patients waiting can't see them.

"Well there's no one here. Start looking for anything that can identify them and any victims they may have had or have." Morgan said.

"I'll do patient files." Reid said. "That should be the easiest way to see if there are any victims in this."

"I'll take the book shelf," Announced Prentiss.

"I'll take both this desk and the one out in the waiting room." Morgan replied going to search the receptionist desk. It didn't take long for Morgan to come back into the room. "There's noting the receptionist desk. Only photos of family and friends."

Prentiss and Reid did not look up from their task. They continued working as Morgan made his way over to the doctor's desk. For the most part Reid kept putting the files back into their place in the cabinets only a few of them were placed on top of the cabinet they came out of. Prentiss was in the process of pulling books from the shelves and flipping the pages looking for anything in between them. After she was done flipping the pages in the book she was holding she placed it back on the shelf she got it from. Morgan was disappointed to see the drawers in the desk were locked.

"What is going on here?" asked an angry and raspy voice from the door way.

"We are the FBI." Morgan replied step out from behind the desk.

"That does not explain what you are doing going through my office." The gray haired man said.

"Your Otis Underwood?" asked Reid.

"Yes no do you mind telling me why you are here tearing apart my office." Otis replied.

"Sir Do you own any other properties in the area?" Morgan asked.

"Yes my home. I rent this office." Otis said.

"So you do not own this building here?" asked Prentiss holding up her phone revealing a photo of a of the warehouse.

"No. I've never even been to that building." He replied.

"We need to call Hotch and let him no our guy maybe stealing identities." Prentiss said turning to Morgan and Reid.

"I'll do it." Replied Reid his with both of his fist clenched tightly closed. He walked out of the room in a huff. Prentiss and Morgan knowing what was going on didn't flinch like Otis who knew nothing did.

"Let us know what he says." Morgan called after him.

"Otis can you think of anyone who would want to use your name for any reason?" Morgan asked.

* * *

"Dang Jake get your dang dog and lets go there are no deer in these woods." Olivia heard a man whisper she let out a sigh of relief. She was thankful that she had the gift of light step ever since she was little so she could move without being notices if she wasn't already being watched. She choose to follow the two men instead of coming out right and saying that she needed help. She wasn't entirely too sure that she could trust them.

She stepped on a branch after following them for about ten minutes. She hurried up and hid herself in the shadows. "Luke did you hear that?" a low voice asked.

"No." replied the voice Olivia had heard from earlier. "Now quit fooling around and let's get back to camp." Luke replied.

They started walking again with Olivia following them the whole way. She had tripped a few times but thankfully went unnoticed by Luke and Jake. She would just get back up and continue walking scrapes and all. They got to the creak and walked along it looking for a bridge instead of crossing it. They were about ten feet from the bridge when Olivia tripped again only this time she let out a scream because she started to fall into the raging creak.

"Did you hear that?" Luke and Jake asked each other.

"Help me! Help me I'm over here!" Olivia called after the two men. She had no way of showing them where she was because she had to keep hold of the tree root keeping her out of the freezing water waiting below.

"Now that I did hear," Jake said. "I just don't know where it is coming from."

She found a rock sticking out of the dirt and forced it out of the dirt the best she could without letting herself fall. She took the rock and aimed it as best she could at the two men in the moon light. She missed the two men but hit a tree near them.

"Whoa where did that come from?"

"That way come on," Said Luke pointing in Olivia's direction.

They walked along the creek bed like they did before. They came to the point where Olivia had fallen down the bank. They looked over the edge and saw her.

"Please help. I can't hold on much longer and I won't make it if I slip into the water." Olivia said in a strained voices.

"Hold on." Jake replied. "Do you have any rope Luke?"

"No I only have the twine we used for the tents."

"Dang, Give me your scarf."

"What why?" Luke asked.

"Because it is the closest thing to rope we have that could hold that girl while we pull her up here."

"Fine," Replied Luke pulling his scarf off and handing it to Jake.

Jake made a loop at the end of the scarf and lowered it down and pulled Olivia up.

"Can you take me to the police?"

* * *

** I could have been mean and ended it where olivia thought george was going to get her but I decided not too. The story is not over yet. they still have olivia's sisters case to solve, the bombing to solve and olivia still has to get to reid.**


	12. Chapter12: Don't go into the light

**hello Readers,**

**I hope you like this chapter. **

**Maye.**

* * *

Olivia was beyond relief when the two men helped her she was now making the mile trek through the woods to their truck. She didn't say a word to them she just walked behind them listening to what they said. They had been bickering about this being the wrong hunting spot.

"Olivia if you don't mind my asking why are you out here with no shoes?" asked one of the men.

"I am out here because I was kidnapped and escaped from the guy's house. I lost my shoes in the creak." Olivia replied back.

"Oh," Replied Jake.

After that no word were said and Olivia started to worry if she could trust the two men or not. The trees around them were starting to thin but the night got darker as the moon moved behind a thicker bunch of trees. Luke got out a flash light and started to lead the way. Because it was dark Olivia did not see the tree root that came up out of the ground causing her to trip. She screamed in pain. Jake and Luke immediately turned around to see what was wrong and they say Olivia on the ground clutching her ankle.

"Jake is your wife still at camp?" asked Luke crouching down by Olivia's side.

"She should be we're suppose to leave together." He replied.

"Good she'll have to look over Olivia's ankle here." Luke replied pulling one of Olivia's arms over his shoulders so he could help her walk on her good leg.

"How far is your camp?" Olivia asked after ten minutes.

"Only five ten minutes away now." replied Jake who was now in front.

"How will your wife know what to do Jake?"

"She's a nurse at Manhattan general."

"I'm in New York!"

"No you are on the out skirts of it. Pennsylvania to be exact." replied Jake trying to calm down Olivia. A woman that he not one single idea about; a woman who could be a serial killer for all he knew.

They made it into a clearing that appeared to have a road that lead out of it. The clearing had two trucks and a camper in it. In addition to the camper there were three tents set up.

"Annie, go get the first aid kit." Jake called once they came through the tress.

"You didn't shoot your self did you?"

"No but I think a girl broke her ankle." He replied.

"What girl?" a woman with long brown hair said. "Oh my." the woman added when she came out of the camper and spotted Olivia.

Annie wrapped up Olivia's ankle and put some ice on it while the men packed up the trucks, tent and camper. They put Olivia in a truck with Luke since his truck was the one not connected to a camper and were out on the highway in no time.

Olivia had her face pressed up against the glass as her eyes started to flutter close while sleep that long forgot her took over. She awoke a few minutes later to the screeching of bad breaks and turned to see bright lights coming toward her.

* * *

Spencer Reid was cold from the rain that had drenched him as he walked into the BAU head quarters. It had been a week since they discovered the warehouse was rented with a credit card that belonged to the Doctor they talked to. The doctor never even had a credit card. His phone buzzed causing him to run even faster so he was covered from the rain that continued to fall before he pulled it out.

"Reid here." He answered.

"Reid its Morgan where are you?"

"I just got into the building and on my way to the elevator." Reid replied.

"Well hurry up there is a call waiting for you." Morgan told him before hanging up.

"Yeah it's just another dead end." Reid mumbled putting away his phone and pressing the up button on the elevator. He kept banging his head on the wall of the elevator the frustration he was feeling dragging him to the edge again. When his floor came up he walked out and shook his head trying to shake off the water still in it. He walked into the bull pen where he saw Morgan waiting holding out a phone.

"Who is it?" he asked walking up.

"Don't know they say they'll only talk to you." Morgan said handing over the phone and walking away.

"Dr. Reid speaking." He answered into the phone.

"Are you really Dr. Reid?" asked a soft female voice.

"Yes now can you tell me who you are?"

"I'm Sara. A woman named Olivia gave me your number and told me to call you if I got to a phone and that was about a week ago." Sara replied.

"Where did you meet Olivia?" Reid asked grabbing a pen and pad of paper.

"I don't know where but I know it is on the New York and Pennsylvania border. I only know that because the cop that picked me up told me." Sara replied.

"When did you last see Olivia?"

"The last I saw her was in the woods outside a yellow house we were kept in. We split up after that I don't know if he found her or not."

"Thanks for calling Sara." Reid replied hanging up.

"What was that?" Morgan called.

"I think we got closer to finding Olivia."

"How?" asked Prentiss who just came in.

"A girl who was also kidnapped by George just called and said that she was picked up by a police officer on the Pennsylvania New York border. Olivia told her to call me if she ever got to a phone. She doesn't know what happened to Olivia because they split up." Reid said standing up and walking to Garcia's office.

"Were you going?" Morgan asked.

"Have Garcia look for and Jane doe in hospitals and morgues along that border."

"Morgues?"

"I need to know no matter how it turns out and so does Jane."

"Your right. Let me know what Penn comes up with so we can get to work." Morgan replied.

Reid gave him a nod and walked into Garcia's office. "Hey Garcia I got a job for you." Reid said causing Garcia to look at him.

"What my Junior G-man can I do for you?" Garcia replied twirling a pen with feathers on in her hand.

"I need you to see if any hospitals have a Jane do or a girl named Olivia in the care. The hospital would be along the New York and Pennsylvania border. And if you don't getting anything there check the morgues."

"Oh honey..." Garcia started.

"Garcia I need to know either way." Reid replied.

"I know. I was just saying that she won't be there if he did anything to her."

"I know that but she escaped his hell hole a week ago with a girl named sara who I just got off the phone because Olivia told her to call me."

"That my dear is how you knew to look on the NY PA border."

"Just give me the list if when you finished."

"That won't take me long because I started to contact the hospitals at least once a week about month after Olivia disappeared. Oh and Reid if you don't say anything to her when we find her I'll kick your but with Morgan's help of course." Garcia replied and turned back to her computers and started to type away."

Reid walked out knowing that he had been dismissed. He had a smile on his face for the first time in months. He sat down in his chair just staring at the blank computer screen.

"All right pretty boy what is with the smile?" Morgan asked coming back to his desk.

"I think Garcia threatened to beat me up."

"Why?"

"Olivia. Need I say more?" Reid replied.

"Nope."

"Reid I have your list." Garcia replied.

"That was fast?"

"I told you how long on my own that I have been contacting them and some of them have just sent me photos of girls that match Olivia's description and as it turns out of all the hospitals you told me to check only three have a girl that match her description two were in car accidents and the third was found in an apartment passed out from a drug overdose." Garcia replied.

"Good job Baby Girl we'll let you know what happens." Morgan replied.

"You better or I'll kick your but too."

* * *

**I know you hate me don't you. sorry but I had to do if for a scene I want to happen happen. Please review.**


	13. Chapter13: Lost in a storm

**Hello, readers. I am sad to say this story is coming to an end. I do plan on a squel but not sure what should happen. If you have idea's let me know in a review or Pm please. Also i would like to know what you think so 3 review before the next chapter.**

**Maye**

* * *

Olivia woke up groggy and in pain. As her eyes adjusted to the light she saw that she was in a hospital room with an IV and several machines hooked up to her. She tried to sit up but winced in pain as a pain sharp shooting pain shot through her arm. She looked for the call button but couldn't find it. She found a plastic cup on a table to her side grabbed it and threw it into the hallway catching a nurse's attention.

"Oh dear your awake." The nurse said as she started to look at the machines checking things.

"What happened?" Olivia asked.

"You were in an accident with a young man. Your boyfriend I assume."

"I don't have a boyfriend. There was a guy but I was kidnapped before we could talk about anything."

"Did they guy you were brought in with kidnap you?" the nurse asked.

"No. No he saved me after I escaped. He was taking me to the police or even a hospital I don't remember which." Olivia replied back. "What happen to him?" she added.

"A broken arm and few scratches but nothing major. He was released the day after you two arrived." The nurse replied.

"How long was I a sleep?"

"A week but that was because you were put into a medically induced coma to get the swelling in your brain down. You were taken off the meds just yesterday."

"So what's wrong with me?" Olivia asked.

"Well your vitals are good. Your doctor might want to do a CAT scan and MRI scan just to be sure everything is okay and you might have some memory loss but that's not for me to say." the nurse said. "Is there anyone I can call for you?"

"Yes Spencer Reid at the FBI. You might have to call him Dr. Reid." Olivia said before sleep started to take over her again.

"And if I can't reach him?" the nurse asked.

"Derek Morgan will know where he is and Penelope Garcia would be able to find him and tell him where I am." Olivia replied groggy as she fell asleep.

* * *

Spencer Reid had just left the second hospital on his list when his cell phone started to ring. "Hold on Morgan." Reid called ahead. The storm that had let up an hour ago after he landed in New York started up again. So the voice on the other line was going in and out.

"Hello-Hello is this Dr. Spencer Reid from the FBI?" the voice asked in a rushed voice.

"Yes. Who am I speaking to?" Reid asked.

"I'm Angelica Rider and I work at Manhattan General we have a Jane Doe here who asked us to call you." Angelica replied.

"Thanks for calling I was already on our way there. We'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"See you in twenty. The girl is on the sixth floor."

Reid ran to the car to catch up with Morgan. "Get to Manhattan General as fast as you can. A Jane Doe asked them to call me. I can't think of anyone else that I gave my number to."

"On it." Replied Morgan starting the Car once Reid got in and pulled out of the parking space as fast as he could and drove straight for Manhattan General.

Reid started to for lack of a better word freak out. He was bouncing his knee so much that it was driving Morgan crazy. Morgan didn't say anything because he knew he would be the same way if it was someone that he cared about like that. The rain coming down got worse as Morgan pulled into the parking lot of Manhattan General. The hurried up and got out of the car and ran for the front desk. Morgan and Reid both flashed their badges and said that they were there to see a Jane Doe. They were told to go to the sixth floor. The lights started to flash so Reid refused to take the elevator. They got to the sixth floor in no time. By the time they got there the lights were out and nurses were running around making sure their patients were fine.

"Are you Angelica?" Morgan asked. The nurse he asked gave him a dirty look. He had to ask three more until a forth pointed to a room.

Reid and Morgan immediately ran to the room. A nurse was there but not patient was there. "Are you Angelica?"

"Yes. Are you Reid?" Angelica asked.

"I'm Morgan but this is Reid." Morgan said pointing to Reid who was behind him.

"I don't know where she is I checked on her ten minutes ago to tell her that you were coming and she was there and then the lights went out and I checked again and she was gone."


	14. Chapter14: Hospital Nightmares Pt1

To say that Olivia freaked when the lights went out because of the storm would be an understatement. She pushed herself through her pain to get up and hide. She did not and would not allow herself to be kidnapped again. She got to the end of the hall way she was in with no problem but a little trouble breathing. She got to an elevator pushed a button when it stopped she knew that she couldn't go any further and pushed herself into a room. _A supply closet_ she thought when she spotted the bin or whatever of towels there. She was thankful that there was a cart of towels that need to be folded she climbed in and covered herself with the towels completely except her mouth and nose so she could breath.

She was glad for the rest but could hear the nurses and doctors rushing to check on their patients and the claps of thunder from the storm raging outside the hospital. The glow from the lights duller than they normally; because they were running off of the generator powering the whole hospital. Her heart beat slowed as she was able to calm down. She knew that George probably hadn't found her again but she was too scared to move and she didn't want to cause herself more pain than she was already in. Not long after she climbed into the towels sleep took over her and her eyes drooped closed.

_***CRIMINAL MINDS***_

Reid's anger almost got him before Morgan made him sit down and wait to search until all the other patients were accounted for and his anger was in check. Reid did not like the idea but he couldn't go and look himself because Morgan was standing right next to him trying to get in touch with Garcia like he said he would but service was down.

"Reid; will you calm the hell down? She's fine she couldn't have gotten far AND George is not in the hospital. She probably freaked because of the blackout." Morgan said after hanging up his phone for the fifteenth time trying to call Garcia. He was getting annoyed because of no phone service and Reid's constant foot tapping.

"Sorry but this is probably like the tenth time I've been this close to finding her and if I miss her again I'll probably be in the same state as my mother after flying and that is not good." Reid replied the tapping of his foot getting more sporadic.

"I was there with the fisher king case." Morgan replied. "You hear about J.J's job offer?" Morgan asked trying to change the subject to a much calmer one.

"Yeah the second time she's gotten it. Strauss was just as angry about it. I think she still wants to break up the team."

"You are not the only one Reid. Everyone else including J.J. believes she wants the whole team disbanded." Morgan replied. "Not the BAU the team." He added as an afterthought.

"She'd get fired before that happened." Reid replied back as a nurse came walking up to him.

"Are you two the FBI agents?" she asked.

"Yes." Morgan and Reid both replied.

"Angelica told me to tell you that all the patients are accounted for except the Jane Doe you were here to see and that it is okay to start the search for her now."

"Okay where do we start?" Reid asked talking more to himself than Morgan.

"Let's check this floor first. Then you can go up and I'll go down and you can join me when you are done if we don't find her first." Morgan replied answering anyway.

Morgan went to the Westside of the hospital and Reid went to the Eastside of the hospital both hopping that the floor was the only one they would have to search but figured that would be highly unlikely. The only kept their flashlights out so they wouldn't freak out the patients. They were making quick work of the search. Reid because he wanted to find Olivia and Morgan because he wanted his best friend back and that would only happen if Olivia was found safe and sound.

Morgan finished in no time. "Reid all clear on my side; I'm heading down. I'm heading down to check I'll call you after each floor." He relayed to Reid.

"Got it. I'm on my way to check the last supply closet if she is not there I'll head up to look." Reid replied hanging up.

Frustrated he hadn't found Olivia yet Reid made his way to the bathroom first. He rubbed his eyes and splashed water on his face to calm himself down. He dried his hands and when back to check the last supply closet. He grabbed the door handle and turned it didn't budge. _Dam _Reid thought to himself. He wanted to punch the door or kick it open but decided against it because he would most likely break his foot or hand. Reid took out his phone and called Morgan. "Could you have someone come up and unlock supply closet C on Olivia's floor?"

"It's locked?" Morgan asked. Reid could hear the frustration in Morgan's voice.

"Yeah, I just don't know if it was the hospital or Olivia." Reid replied. "But I have to get in there to at least check."

"Wait right there I'll have security send someone. Don't do something stupid Spencer," Morgan clearly with a stern warning in his voice. For Reid sometimes it sucked having a friend as your boss also but they all dealt with that weather it was Hotch or Gideon or Morgan.

"Trust me I won't I would break my hand or foot if I did plus the other options are illegal."

"I don't want to know." Morgan replied trying to hold back his laughter surprised his friend could even joke a little at a time like this.

"Yeah whatever bye." Reid replied closing his phone and sitting on the floor. He had never been so exhausted after a case or anything before. Not even the Tobias case made him this tired.

It wasn't until an hour or so later that the hospital was able to find someone in their maintenance department that could unlock the door. The power outage had thrown them all in a whirl. The storm had started to let up a little so the lights started too flickered on and off. The janitor they had found didn't have a key that could unlock the door so they used a hammer to nock of the handle of the door to get in. Reid jump back as piece of the handle flew back at him.

The maintenance man mumbled a sorry as he backed away from the door to allow Reid to look in. In the room he saw shelves that held the everyday supplies for the hospital on the floor. "Hey Garcia?"

"Hey little one, are you two at the hospital yet?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah we arrived about an hour ago. The stormed caused Olivia to freak so we can't find her."

"What?"

"Easy Garcia we know she hasn't made it out of the hospital. I am actually waiting for the maintenances man to get here and unlock a supply closet so I can check it. Morgan is looking at the lower floors." Reid replied.

"Let me know what you find sugar."

Reid hung up with Garcia too look in the supply closet. There was also a bin of old towels that needed to be cleaned or folded. Remembering he too had hid himself in a bin months ago and told her about it. He ran to it and immediately dug through the bin of towels he had emptied the entire bin before he realized that no one was there in the bin.

_***CRIMINAL MINDS***_

Morgan had just gotten off the phone with Reid who said the supply closet was empty. He reminded Reid once again not to do something stupid. Morgan hoped they found her soon. He was just as frustrated as Reid. He was so agitated that if he had hair he would want to pull it out.

"Morgan!" he heard someone call after him. He was on his way to the sixth floor of the hospital.

"What?" he turned around to see Rossi and Hotch striding toward him.

"What's going on?" Hotch asked coming to a stop.

"Olivia is missing again. She hasn't left the hospital. I've checked every floor from the fourteenth to this one. Reid is checking the fifteenth and sixteenth floors. He's on the fifteenth now." Morgan replied.

"Where you headed?" Rossi asked.

"Down. She's not on this floor." Morgan replied taking the stairs. Rossi followed him while Hotch went to find Reid. "I've been checking the supply closets and empty rooms." He replied to Rossi before they got to the next floor. Rossi nodded and they both went separate directions and started searching which didn't take long because all but three of three of the rooms on the floor where taken up by patients. The supply closets where empty of any human bodies. They went to the next floor and the same thing. The first floor turned up nothing also. "Reid, Rossi and I are going to the sixteenth floor." Morgan told Reid in a text after they hopped into an elevator.

"Morgan I just finished the fifteenth floor so I'll be there also." Reid replied.

Morgan and Rossi got to the top floor before Reid. They started search but it took longer because the floor was being renovated and the rooms were vacant of anything but old supplies at the moment. The lights were still off on the floor because they weren't needed so guns and flashlights were out from all three agents as Reid had joined them.

It took them a particular long time looking through one room that had several bins of old sheets and blankets in there. It took a lot for Morgan to ignore the whites of Reid's knuckles around his gun because he gripped it tighter because of the disappointment of not finding Olivia again. "Reid we got more rooms to check. Come on." Rossi and Morgan both said while Morgan dragged Reid out of the room. "Don't make me go get Garcia." Moran added trying and failing to lighten the mood.

"_uugh" _they heard a voice say from another wing of the hospital floor.

"Shh did you hear that?" Rossi said.

"No." Reid and Morgan replied.

"uugh" they heard again.

"Now that I did hear." Reid replied as he listened for the voice again. He heard it again and ran toward it. He would stop every now and then pressing his ear to listen for sounds coming out of any of the rooms. It took awhile he found the room and barged into it. Thanking god that the door was unlocked this time.

There was a laundry bin in the room like the ones he's seen in others. It did not take long for Reid to find Olivia. She was just under a layer of towels in the bin. She had peaceful look on her face. It did not take long for Reid's relief of finding her disappeared when he noticed that she wasn't breathing. He pulled her out of the bin and checked for a pulse she had one but it was very weak.

"Morgan!" Reid hollered as loud as he could because he didn't know where Morgan was.

Morgan must have been right behind Reid because he was by Reid's side in less than a minute. He immediately kneeled down by Reid and felt for the pulse himself. He pulled out his phone and called Hotch "Get up to the sixteenth floor and bring a doctor and hurry." He said hanging up. "I've got to go tell Rossi."

"Garcia." Reid said.

"What about her?" Morgan asked.

"Tell her we found Olivia." Reid replied not moving to look at Morgan as he spoke.

"I will." Morgan replied.

_***CRIMINAL MINDS* **_

**Hello,**

**My wonderful readers I have brought to you the next chapter of Search for A Criminal Mind. Hope you like the chapter. Please give me at least 3 reviews but if I have a least one sub I only ask for two reviews.**

**Maye**


	15. Chapter15: Hospital Nightmares Pt2

_Olivia was glad to be out of the hospital and soaking in the cool fresh air of the park. She only remembered one day of her stay in the hospital and that was the last day. She had woken up because she felt someone kiss her on her fore head. She woke up because she thought it was Jane coming to wake her up and was surprised to see one Spencer Reid—Not Jane—standing over her._

"_You ready to go home?" he asked._

_Olivia just shook her head because her mouth and throat were too dry to talk._

"_I'll let Garcia know. She has been cooking up a storm with J.J. at my place for a welcome home meal for you. The doctor said that you could go home as long as everything is okay of—"_

"_Reid you are rambling again. Don't scare the poor girl away." Derrick Morgan said after coming in from the hallway. Olivia smiled and looked away as the two men bantered. Reid and Morgan left so Olivia could change into the clothes Garcia had brought over for her the day before. _

_Olivia shook her head to shake the memory away._

"_You all right?"_

"_I'm fine. Just remembering the day I came home. The same cool air that blew then blows around us now."_

"_So poetic Olivia one might think you are trying to become a poet."_

_Olivia rolled her eyes and continued to watch Jane who was playing on the jungle gym in front of her. Clinging to a fireman's pole like he clung to Olivia when she first walked into Reid's apartment._

"_Olivia!" Jane screamed as soon as Olivia's frame was revealed in the door way._

"_Hi. Jane" Olivia replied hugging the little girl tight. "Garcia, Everyone." She added after she walked further into the room._

_That night was spent laughing and talking with friends that were more like family than anyone Olivia ever met._

_Olivia shook that thought away also but mostly because the wind that was blowing at the moment was cooler than before. She shivered again as the wind blew across the park again she noticed the sky had gotten darker._

"_We should get going Olivia it's going to rain soon."_

"_Spencer a little rain never hurt anybody." Olivia replied with a smile._

"_Yes but Jane could get sick again; and she's already been sick twice this month and the last time sent her to the hospital with a fever of one hundred and three deg—"_

"_Spencer stop rambling." Olivia said as she rolled her eyes. She noticed that the sky had gotten even darker and the wind started to blow harder. "I guess we better go." she added as the first drops of rain started to fall._

_She called for Jane who didn't answer. She looked back at the jungle gym again and Jane was gone. "Jane!" she yelled as she ran to look under the parts of the jungle gym that could hide her Jane was nowhere to be seen or heard. "Spencer she's gone." she hollered at Reid._

_Who was at the moment looking around in the nearby bushes to see if Jane was trying to surprise them. He saw nothing and ran over to her. "Olivia calm down please. I already called the team." He said coming to a stop in front of her. "They are on the way." he added hugging her._

_The sky was dark and dreary now. The only light showing was the dim street lamps along the park sidewalk and the flashes of lighting from the storm. It didn't take long for the lights of the teams SUV's to show up. Reid had to nudge Olivia to move in their direction and even then she moved slowly._

_J.J. immediately walked up to her and hugged her and told her that an amber alert was out for Jane and that 'George' was a likely suspect in the crime because they still hadn't caught him yet. After talking with the team Reid took Olivia home._

_He stayed with her and was glad he did when Olivia started screaming in her sleep. Jane. Jane. She would scream over and over again._

"_Olivia." He said shaking her._

_Jane she would mumble._

"_Olivia wake up it's just a dream." Reid told her._

_Jane she mumbled for the hundredth time as water started dripping from a crack in his roof._

Reid tapped Olivia on the side of the face trying to wake her up but nothing worked. She was having a nightmare of some kind. He assumed it was Jane because she kept on mumbling the name over and over again. Her eyes blinked open but closed shut right after. The doctor and Hotch rushed in; the doctor quickly taking stock of what Olivia's vitals were at the moment and Hotch dragging Reid out of the room with some help from Morgan so the doctor could take care of her properly.

The doctor worked on her for a good half hour before she had a better pulse and vitals; once that was done they moved her to the ICU to keep an eye on her. Reid stayed beside her under the guise of protecting a witness so Strauss couldn't complain.

"Have you called Garcia?" Reid asked.

"Yes and you better call her once Olivia is able to leave or have more visitors so she can come and relieve you with my help of course. She also said if you don't comply with her demands you will be sorry and I for one do not want to see what the woman can do when she is on a war path."

"Can we ever go a day without Garcia kicking one of our butts?" Reid asked with a bigger smile than anyone had seen in days.

"No she would say that even if we were on our death beds." Morgan replied.

"Tell Garcia she can come see Olivia any time after the doctor says she can have more visitors. I want Jane to see her first though."

"We figured as much. We told her that Olivia was found but Olivia was a little sick and couldn't be around her right now but was told that Olivia couldn't wait to see her." Hotch said from his place at the door.

"Thanks." Reid replied pulling his arms up and tucking his hands underneath his chin.

"Come on Morgan we got a case." Hotch said after looking at his phone.

"Sorry Reid we will be back as soon as possible."

"Don't worry Morgan. I will be fine, Olivia needs me anyway."

* * *

**Hello my readers,**

**I have a really big question to ask you... Okay it's not that big but I was wanting to make a trailer on Youtube for this series but I have know idea who I should have play Olivia. I thought of Amanda Bynes or Bonnie Wright (who would seem a bit young for the 'role'). Please let me know who you thing should get the job or make another suggestion.**

**Maye**


	16. Chapter16: awakening

"_Olivia you need to wake up?"_

"_No. I don't want to go to school."_

"_Mom is going to poor a bucket of water on you?"_

"_Seriously Annie you are like a mini mom." Olivia replied after getting up. She looked around to see herself in an old abandon train car._

"_So how are things with you and that Reid fellow?" Annie asked in a un-Annie-like way._

"_Where are we?" Olivia asked._

"_In our old club house. Now do not change the subject. Olivia Lynn."_

"_They were okay but then George got involved. I don't know if I want to go back though."_

"_You should go back Reid and Jane both need you." Annie replied._

"_I don't want to leave you again." Olivia replied back._

"_I'll always be with you."_

"_I don't see why you would want to after I refused to watch Jane that night."_

"_You were eighteen of course you wanted your own life."_

"_You didn't even have mom I should have been there for you."_

"_I may not have had mom physically there with me but I had her in my heart. She was there in everything I did just like she is with you." Annie replied._

"_I just ... I can't..."_

"_Don't. You need to wake up. Reid and Jane need you far more than I do."_

"_You'll be left here alone."_

"_No I won't. Mama comes and visits me every now and then and I can go visit her."_

"_Go _Jane _you_ need _to _wake _up"_

_Olivia and fallen back asleep. But could still hear someone talking to her._

"_Olivia_ come on op_en your eyes."_

Olivia had started to blink

"Come on Olivia wake up. Show us you are okay." a voice said.

After hearing the voice slowly Olivia opened her eyes.

"Get the doctor she's awake," Said the man standing over her.

She pushed herself further up the bed.

"Reid backs your but up you scaring the poor girl," Said a voice from a dark skinned man.

"I am backing up. I was just making sure she was awake before I called for the doctor." Reid had replied taking his seat. "Garcia okay?"

"She's fine just dealing with some DNA results for the new case."

"I thought she was still working on the Bombing case."

"From what we can tell with the evidence, George had nothing to do with the bombing. He was in the area but had nothing to do with it."

"Do you know who caused it yet?"

"No but we have a few suspects all who had no alibis and had motives."

"Could you to leave while we examine her?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah sure Morgan, come on," Replied Reid walking out of the room.

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"How many times do I have to say that I am not that type of doctor," Groaned Reid.

"I was talking in a psychological sense."

"Maybe, God only knows what went through."

"I don't think I would want to know." Morgan replied.

"You are not the only one."

"I know that. With all the cases that we solve I don't want t..."

"Morgan I get it just please stop giving me ideas okay." Reid said snapping.

Morgan just sat their staring at the young FBI agent. In all the years he had known him he had never once seen him act like that sober. He got up and walked away from him. He ran into Garcia not far from Reid.

"Where's Reid?" she asked.

"He fine a little irritable but fine."

"That is not what I asked you no answer my question."

"The waiting room just past Olivia's room. He snapped at me so I left just to give him some time alone."

"Good boy." Garcia replied patting Morgan on the head before leaving to see Reid. Morgan had just stood there with a smirk on his face. He shook his head and followed her.

"Reid..." he started to say.

"Don't worry Morgan. You were only trying to help." Reid replied.

"Reid you better not be brining yourself down. You need to cheer up Olivia is fine and will continue to be fine." Garcia told Reid.

Reid only gave a slight nod in response to her statement and continued to watch the TV in the corner of the waiting room. He had turned it from the cartoons that a kid had left on earlier to the news. The guy giving out the news looked like Anderson Cooper but older. Garcia said something about him being a silver fox. Morgan and Reid shook their heads at her antics to cheer them up.

Garcia had taken them to get food after she let Olivia's doctor know where they'll be. Reid didn't want to go but was forced to go after Garcia grabbed his ear like he was a third grader. Morgan while he didn't want to go went willingly after he saw what Garcia did to Reid.

"Pick a piece of pie boys my treat."Garcia said walking up to a glass case.

"Don't like pie," Replied Reid.

"Then pick a piece of cake." Garcia replied back.

Morgan just pointed to a plain piece of pie before he got chewed out by Garcia. After Garcia paid for the snacks they sat at the table farthest from the register.

"Did the doctor come out after I walked off?" Morgan asked.

"Nope. It's been twenty minutes so I have no clue what is taking so long."

"They are probably just doing a memory check on her. They did it on me after I got shot and Morgan after he nearly got blown up in that ambulance fiasco." Garcia said before Reid could freak out even more. "There is no need for you to freak out." She added as an afterthought smiling all the while.

"I am not freaking out." Reid replied.

"Yes you are. I know because you are acting the same way I did when baby girl here got shot." Morgan said abandoning his pie.

* * *

"Olivia nice to see you are awake. How are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

"Fine," Replied Olivia in a voice so unlike hers.

"Have you experienced any pain or memory loss?"

"slight pain in my leg but that could be explained and some memory loss." She replied.

"What is the last thing you remember?" the doctor asked.

"The woods and two men."

"Were the men trying to hurt you?"

"No one of them called for their wife. I don't remember what he said though."

"I have a few pictures I want you to tell me if you remember the person in the photo. There will be some people you don't know so don't freak out if you don't know them all."

Olivia looked at the first photo and nodded yes. She did the same for the next five and continued to do it until the doctor deemed that she was fine and her memory loss could be permanent but could come back but he told her not to get her hopes up.

"Would you like to see your friends?" he asked.

Olivia shook her head yes.

"I'll be right back."

The doctor left Olivia alone. She got bored quickly and turned on the TV and tuned it to the local news station since she was never a soap opera person. A man that looked similar to Anderson Cooper was on talking about a local food festival that was come up. She turned the TV off after an hour and some odd minutes because there was nothing important on. Getting tired of waiting for the doctor Olivia took the call button and pressed it to call a nurse.

"Can I help you miss?" asked a short nurse.

"Where's my doctor he left over an hour ago to get my friends." Olivia replied.

"I guess you haven't heard." The nurse replied turning Olivia's TV on. Olivia was horrified by what she saw a high rise somewhere down town was engulfed in flames. "The hospital is on high alert for any victims that could come here."

"Is there any way I can leave?" Olivia asked.

"If a doctor deems you fit to leave sure you could leave right now."

"Could you get a doctor to check me out?"

"I'll have to see if one is free." The nurse replied before walking from the room.

After the nurse left Olivia picked up the phone in her room and called the only number she could remember at the moment.

"Reid?" she asked.

"_Olivia?" Reid asked._

"Yeah, Are you near a TV?" she replied.

"_Yes," Reid replied._

"Turn it to channel three." She replied.

"_Morgan, turn the TV to channel three." She heard Reid yell._

"_You don't have to yell."_ Garcia she thought to herself when she heard it.

"Could that be related to the bus?" Olivia asked.

"_Maybe, I got to go Morgan and I just got called in. Garcia will stay with you."_

"Send her up. I might be able to leave today anyhow."

"_Come to the headquarters."_

"I planned on it after getting Jane."

"_See you later."_

"Stay safe." Olivia tried to say but spoke up to late Reid had already hung up his phone. Knowing he was gone Olivia hung up her phone and waited for the nurse to come back and Garcia to come up or down were ever they were.

"Hey Sugar. How are you feeling?" Garcia said chipper as ever walking into Olivia's room.

"Fine, I just want to get the heck out of this place." Olivia replied.

"I felt the same way when I got shot. I had Morgan stay at my place until they caught the guy that shot me and even then I had to help with my hacking skills."

"Hacking skills?" Olivia asked lifting up a eyebrow.

"It was how I got recruited by the FBI. It was 'if you can't beat 'em join 'em' type thing."

"That would not surprise me." replied Olivia.

"It didn't surprise a lot of people I know."

There was a knock on Olivia's door and Garcia got up to answer it.

"Are you Olivia?'

"No but this is her room. She's on the bed." Garcia replied opening the door to allow the doctor in.

"Hello Olivia. I was told by a nurse that you would like to get out of here."

"Yep," Replied Olivia.

"I just got to check you vitals and if they are fine you are good to go."

"Check 'em" replied Olivia with a smile.

It only took the doctor a few minutes to check her vitals. While Olivia's vitals were checked Garcia when to the bathroom and put some clothes for her to change into when she was done with the doctor.

"So can I go home?" Olivia asked.

"Everything looks okay to me. Just wait for a chair and you'll be good to go." the doctor replied.

Garcia helped Olivia to the bathroom where she changed in to the new clothes. After she changed the nurse came with the wheel chair. Garcia once again helped Olivia move from her bed to the wheel chair. After that the nurse pushed her to the elevators where they took them down to the first floor where they left the building and climbed into a cab along with Olivia's crutches.

"Reid told me to go to the headquarters but I wanted to stop and get Jane from school first."

"Okay." Garcia replied to her before leaning forward and giving the driver directions.

Twenty minutes later the cab pulled up outside a school. Some kids where at recess and Olivia could hear their laughter and wondered if Jane was laughing with them.

"You stay here and I'll go get her make her think I'm taking her for ice cream which we'll do but the real surprise it you." Garcia said to Olivia before getting out of the cab.

Olivia followed Garcia out of the cab and leaned against it waiting for Jane to come out of the school. She had some pain in her leg but it was worth it to see the look on Jane's face when she realized it was Olivia waiting for her.

Jane had come out of the school with a big grin on her face talking animatedly when Garcia stopped her and pointed to Olivia. It did not take long for Jane to spot her because not even two seconds later Jane's arms were wrapped tight around Olivia's neck. It took Garcia a good five minutes to talk Jane into letting go so they could leave.

* * *

**three reviews at least please.**


	17. Chapter17: What's with the tech girl

Olivia had been out of the hospital a week and was perfectly fine. She still had some memory loss but the doctor said that would be expected after all the trauma she faced. She was happy to be with Jane and out of a stuffy hospital room and or a dark room frank wanted her to be in.

The one thing that didn't change that Olivia wanted to change was being protected by the Federal Bureau of Investigation. She was only under their protection because George was still out there planning something. The only recent photograph they had of him was sent to all media outlets in the area and any where George might have gone. Hotch, Reid and Morgan worked the Bombing case (Reid because he was too close to Olivia). Prentiss and J.J. worked Olivia's case with sporadic help from Morgan and Hotch whenever they were free even Reid though he wasn't suppose to help officially.

"So Morgan what are the results?" asked Reid after getting his morning sugar and coffee.

"The chemical test hasn't come back yet but from putting the fragments together I'd say the west park apartment building bomb is the same one as the bus bomb." Morgan replied.

"When the chemical tests suppose to be back?"

"It depends on tech doing the job." Morgan replied going to get his own cup of coffee.

Out the corner of his eye Reid saw Garcia run out of her office and into J.J's where she and Prentiss where held up. She didn't even bother knocking on the door and barged right in.

"Wonder what that was about." Reid commented.

'You know you can't work the case."

"I know. Who told Strauss about me and Olivia any way?" asked Reid.

"Don't ask me I wasn't even sure if something was going on. I know you cared about her but I didn't know anything was going on." said Morgan.

"Man how blind can you be?" asked Reid with sarcasm.

Morgan didn't say anything and just threw a crumpled up piece of paper at Reid. He walked over to the office that the girls were currently in and walked in.

"What's going on? I saw Garcia walk out of her office like a bat out of hell." Morgan said after closing the door.

Garcia looked back and forth between Prentiss and J.J. before saying anything. "Look at this."

"It looks like DNA test results but for whom?" Morgan said.

"Olivia and her sister." Garcia replied.

"But she was adopted."

"We know that."

"These are the results for Olivia and her biological sister. Half sister by the looks of those results in your hand." J.J. replied.

"Oh you'll probably need this for what we are trying to show you." Prentiss replied handing him another piece of paper.

It only took him two minutes to see what they were talking about with Garcia pointing out the similarities between the two profiles.

"So you are her sister?" he asked just to clarify.

"If you are referring to Garcia yes." J.J. and Prentiss replied at the same time.

"How did you find out?" he asked.

"I ran her DNA to see if I would get any hits and because we all have DNA profiles in the same system it popped up." Garcia replied with a grin.

"DO you plan on telling her?" he asked.

"Yes I do when the whole George case is over with. I just came to show J.J. because I wasn't sure if I would be able to help out with the case or not. You have seen what Strauss did to Reid."

"I figured it would be Strauss and I understand the George thing too." Morgan started to leave before he turned back around and added. "You should tell Hotch to baby girl."

"I know I should but Strauss and the press have him all frazzled because he hasn't found out or caught who was behind the bombings."

"Baby Girl he would want to know. It would as you would put it breathe a little sunshine into his day I think. I'll go with you if you are that nervous about it." Morgan replied looking at Garcia.

"Yeah you should tell Hotch." Prentiss said trying to get Garcia to tell Hotch.

"Even without his case he'll be happy to know you have a blood relative living." J.J. replied.

"Garcia you have threatened me plenty of times if I didn't do anything. I've seen you do it to just about everyone on the team. The only one who hasn't done it is you so I am now threatening you to do it or else." Morgan replied.

Garcia's eyes looked like they were about ready to pop out of her head—in a good way—when Morgan said that. She walked out of J.J's office mumbling something about blackmail and payback. Morgan knew he should most likely be worried but he didn't care.

He turned around to see Prentiss and J.J. looking at him. "What she blackmails us all the time." He then made his own way out of the room to outside Hotch's office where Garcia now was.

"_Sir there is something I have to tell you."_

"_What is that?" Hotch asked._

"_I am..." she started. She tried to start over and over again but couldn't._

Morgan realized he still had the results in his hands and walked in.

"Yes Morgan?" Hotch asked when he walked in.

"These might tell you what Garcia is trying to tell you." He replied handing over the two pieces of paper.

Hotch took the two pieces of paper and looked at them after sitting back down in his chair.

"Are you sure about these?" he asked.

"The lab ran the results three times even thought they are only required to run the test twice." She replied.

"You tell her yet" he asked.

"I wanted the case to be closed before hand." Garcia told him. "Can I still work the case?" she added.

"Sure you can."

Garcia left the room leaving Morgan and Hotch to talk about the chemical report they had been waiting on. She walked over to Reid and told him. He was happy for her like everybody else. He wanted to tell Olivia but Garcia stopped him telling him the same reason she had told everyone else. He made a deal with Garcia that he could be there when she told Olivia she said everyone was going to be there because she was going to tell Olivia on her birthday if the case was closed by then.

Reid just smirked as he watched Garcia walk away. "What's got you smiling pretty boy?" Morgan asked.

"Just wondering how I am going to keep that a secret." Reid replied.

"That won't be a problem. We've got to leave for St. Louis in an hour. A hollow man copy cat has been moving around there."

"The Hallow Man?"

"Yeah apparently he has garnered a following of some sorts." Morgan told Reid.

"Anything show up on the Mill Creek Killer?"

"Not a single thing has shown up similar to him. The Hollow Man copy cat is killing any women that look like they are doing wrong instead of just hookers he or she even leaves that days' newspaper at each scene."

"What about our cases here?'' Reid asked.

"Olivia's case is at a standstill till anything on George come in and the bombing case can be taken care of by them. Garcia is ordered to give us updates on the cases no matter what." Morgan replied.

"Just let me call Olivia and let her know plus get my go bag." Reid said walking away. He sat down at his desk and called Olivia. She picked up on the third ring.

"_Hello."_

"I've got to leave town for few days." Reid told her.

"_You going to St. Louis?" she asked._

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"_I saw on the news about the copy cat serial killer." She replied._

"Oh. Well it's only Morgan and I leaving. You will have Hotch and everyone else here."

"_Okay."_

"Call them if you need them. I don't have to mention Garcia because she'll help you even when you don't ask for her help."

"_I got it Spencer."_

"Where is Jane?" he asked out of habit.

"_She is on the couch right beside me sleeping. She has been that way since she got home from school." Olivia replied._

"I've only got a few more minutes. Morgan went to go and get his copy of the case file."

"_It doesn't take that long to get a case file." Olivia commented._

"No but I think he might be trying to calm Garcia down from a discovery she made on a different case earlier."

"_That big?" Olivia asked._

"It won't solve the case or anything but the information will most likely cheer a victim up knowing that not all is completely lost but I think they already know that."

"_I'll let you go. I've got to make Jane's dinner anyway. Call me when you land._

"_I will. Bye."_

_**

* * *

**_

Readers,

_**I am sorry to say that this story is close to the end. **_

_**I don't want to draw it out like a bad movie. **_

_**There will be a sequel. Not sure when but there will be one.**_

_**-Maye-**_


	18. Chapter18: In the mind of an Unsub?

'_Back off'_

'No she needs to die. She went against us. She has to pay.'

'_It was her sister not her why does she have to die'_

'Just kill here'

"Hey Michael; Jenson wants the Whitley file."

"Does that guy ever do any of his own work?" the man replied.

"Don't think so but we got to kiss butt if we actually want to work here next year."

"Here; go kiss but now." He said turning back to his screen and not even hinting at the fact he had an argument going on in his head between two different voices. He grabbed his bag and left for home it was five and he had his wife waiting for him.

"Going home?" the front desk woman asked.

"Yep. My time hear ends at five." He replied before slipping into the bathroom. He took a package out of his bag and hid it under the wall of sinks behind a trash can. He slipped out before anyone could follow him.

He continued to rub his head as the voices argue. The first one showed up when he was just fifteen after his dad died. The second one showed up after his ex girlfriend was killed six years ago. Luckily his new wife didn't know about her.

By the time he got home his wife had dinner ready. He could smell it from down the hallway at the elevator. He walked in the door and closed it before taking off his shoes.

"Oh George your home." his wife said coming out to kiss him. "I thought you were dead. The place you work at was hit with a bomb."

"When," he asked sitting down.

"Twenty minutes ago."

"I left thirty minutes ago. I had finished early." He said oddly.

"Thank god for that."

'_There were only ten employees in the building at the time. As of now only eight have been accounted for. The two men the FBI needs contact from are George Michael Bailey and a Ryan Jason Wells. If you know any of those men please tell them to contact the authorities at the number on your screen.'_

"Honey; you better call them. Plus I still need milk."

"I will go get the milk now Marie and call them when I get back okay."

"Yes. Now hurry and please be careful you don't know what kind of whackos they have out there."

The man got to the corner store in no time grabbed the milk while getting a strange look from a woman who thought he was arguing with himself after telling the voices to shut up. He walked to the counter briskly and paid for the milk. He found a payphone and made the call to the hotline telling them that he was fine and told them he didn't see anything suspicious when he left work at 5:03 and it took him thirty minutes to get home.

~!~

"Hey guys I just got a hit on George."

"A grocery store on west thirty-sixth; thankfully they had cameras installed after three robberies in a row." She handed them a photo of the man they knew as George.

"Morgan, Reid got talk to the cashier and see what they can tell you." Hotch declared.

Morgan and Reid left in a flash.

"What else was there?" he asked turning to Garcia.

"His prints didn't match those of the man who took Olivia. My guess is that there are twins running amuck in D.C." Garcia replied.

"Tell Morgan and Reid to pick up George if they find him and bring him back here."

"I will."

~!~

"Do you know this man?" Reid asked holding up a photo.

"Yes he comes in every now and then to pick up milk or something else his wife forgot while at the store. Why?"

"Do you know where he lives?"

"Just down the street in the green building. I think he lives on the third floor maybe the fourth I can't be sure. Sorry I can't be of more help."

"You have helped enough." Morgan replied walking out of the corner store heading for the only green building on the block.

They asked the door man if they recognized the man. He said no because he just started the Job ten minutes ago. They went inside and up to the third floor and canvassed seeing if they could find the man. He wasn't on the third floor so they went to the highest and forth floor and checked there and when they couldn't find him went down to the second they had come to the door and knocked. A woman with short and mousy brown hair answered the door.

"Do you know this man?" Morgan asked through the crack in the door.

"Yes. That's my husband. Why are you looking for him? Is he in any trouble?"

"No. We just needed to ask him some questions."

"Well come in then. He's not home right now. He went to his boss's second office today. To let him know he'd be working from home until a new office building could be built. He should be back any moment."

"That's okay we'll wait." Reid replied taking the only chair left and that left Morgan standing.

They heard the door opening and closing ten minutes later. Reid stood back up and Morgan stiffened his stance a little.

"Mr. Jensen said that it would be fine if I worked from home. Honey? Marie?" a man called.

"I'm in the living room dear. We have guest." She replied.

"I didn't know we were going to have guest."

"We aren't they are here to ask you questions."

The man didn't even move an inch when he walked into the living room to see two FBI agents standing their talking to his wife. He relaxed a little bit before taking off in a run through the apartment and to the bedroom when a fire escape waited outside the bedroom window. Morgan pulled him back into the room and tossed him face down on the bed so he could be cuffed.

"What are you doing to my husband he never did anything." The woman cried.

"He has been seen at the scene of the bombing and even worked in one."

"It wasn't him. He couldn't even kill a fly." She cried as they walked her husband out of the room while reading him his rights.

"You really should get your husband a lawyer." Morgan told the woman before closing the door again.


	19. Chapter19: Two Unsubs?

"The man in that room was the one who killed my sister and tried to kill me?" Olivia asked Reid in a worried tone.

"We are not sure."

"What do you mean you are not sure?" Olivia asked her voice getting louder.

"His prints don't match the ones that took you." Morgan said trying to calm her down.

"Then why does he look like the man that took me?"

"My guess is their twins or they are one of the freak incidents when two people happen to look extremely similar."

"Could he have changed his prints at all?" Olivia asked.

"There is no scaring on his finger tips so no." Reid replied.

Olivia then sat down the relief she had when the called and told her they caught George completely gone. "Do you have any DNA to compare his too?" she asked turning back to them.

"Not right now. But we do have some coming from Texas the guys DNA was on record their but there was no note as to why it was on record." Reid said.

"Out of my way pretties." Garcia called walking into her lair as she likes to call it.

"Why?" asked Morgan and Prentiss.

"The man in the integration room is not George Michael Wells. He is Jason Otis Rochester."

"Okay." mumbled everyone else.

"How did you find that out?" Prentiss asked.

"We ran his DNA and got a match. He was born in Texas to a Maria James who gave him up for adoption not even two hours after giving birth. No one has seen hide or hair of her since."

"So she's either dead or off the grid." Olivia said from her chair in the corner. "Well which one of you wants to take me home? I don't want to leave Jane with Allison any longer." She added.

"I will." Reid replied.

"If I die I'm coming back to haunt you and I'm sure Garcia will help me to." Olivia replied.

**~!~**

Olivia was glad to be home in the house she found a few months ago now rented was a bit old and drafty but she was just glad to have her own place that wasn't cramped. The only problem was the refrigerator which had a short in it somewhere and an appliance repair man was supposed to come by today or tomorrow.

She hadn't spoken to Spencer in few days because he was busy out in California with a serial kidnapping case and Jane was at Garcia's apartment for a sleep of with Henry and Jack while the parents or gardens went out or took care of the home. She was alone for the night and decided to go shopping for the essentials before the repair man came tomorrow because it was now after seven and there was no way she was going to have a man she didn't know in her home when it was dark out.

**~!~**

The man had dressed himself in black, wanting to make himself invisible against the darkness that surrounded him after cutting the power to her house. The suit he wore was made so fibers and trace couldn't be left behind even his shoes were made of the same material.

He had even shave his head, eyebrows and anything else covered in hair that was shaved. To keep himself from leaving any fingerprints behind he painted the tips of his fingers with a glue-like substance that would cause the prints to virtually disappear.

It was almost pitch black when he had arrived and taken his place of observation across the street from her house. A few hours later he saw a car coming down the street. The binoculars that hung around his neck allowed him to follow the car's progress until he saw Olivia pull into her driveway and unload her groceries.

It was ten-fifteen. She was home and alone in the dark.

He watched her get out of the car and go into the house he knew no one would be coming to visit her now, her nice was at a friend's house and her boyfriend was out of town.

_I've got her all to myself _he thought.

He wasn't completely inhuman, no matter what someone said about him. He didn't want to do this but there was no other choice for him. It was just the way things worked out sometimes. In spite of what a lot of people thought, life wasn't beautiful flower. It was coldhearted and dead string of Christmas lights. You had to grab what you could at any time and then keep your hands locked on to it. It wasn't fair but some people had to pay a bigger price than others.

He stood still for a moment as he saw Olivia walk out of the house carrying trash out. He held his breath and tried to calm the excitement that ran through his veins. He was what most people would call sick minded but he saw nothing wrong with being happy the Olivia would not be alive come dawn.

**~!~**

Olivia had just gotten home from doing her groceries shopping and stopping by Garcia's to drop off some spare closes for Jane. She knew Jane would have clothes provided by Garcia but she wanted to see her before she went home.

It was almost ten-thirty when she got home but she was sure her clock was off by a few minutes. She unlocked the front door and punched in the code for the alarm system Spencer had made her get. The house was cool, but she was still over whelmed by the heat from outside. She turned the temp lower, took a cool shower then slipped into more comfortable clothes before going into the kitchen for a cold drink.

Ticked that the new refrigerator hadn't arrived, Olivia had to make sure her hands were dry before grabbing the freezer handle to fill her cup with ice. She put the glass on the counter and opened the refrigerator to get a can of Dr. Pepper. She paused to study the pitcher of juice forgetting how long ago she had put it there and took it out and placed it next to the can of Dr. Pepper.

She filled the glass of ice with the Dr. Pepper and bumped the container of juice over after cutting her finger on the open rim of the can. The container fell off the counter and bounced off the floor, knocking its lid off and spilling its contents everywhere.

"Dam it." she said, wanting nothing more than to sit down and relax a moment. Instead of sitting down, she when to the mudroom and grabbed the mop and a bucket filled with water and carried them into the kitchen. She leaned the mop against the counter and set the bucket down beside it.

She poured the rest of the Dr. Pepper into her glass and took a few sips when she thought she heard a noise. She ignored it at first, until she heard it a second time. She paused to listen. There it was again—a thumping and shuffling sound, like there was someone walking or moving around in another part of the house. She thought it might be Spencer, but it couldn't be. Spencer had a key but he was still out of town and she locked the door when she got home. Spencer also always rang the door bell before he came in.

At first, she blew it off and telling herself she was just being paranoid. She knew she had set the alarm before she left because she just entered the code and reset the alarm a few moments ago. But it wasn't paranoia plaguing her, someone was in the house. An uneasy feeling started to sweep over her causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand up.

Her heart started to pound, her mouth dried up as if someone put sand in her mouth. A feeling of dread and fear swept over her. It was real. The footsteps had come to a stop. Her heart skipped a few beats as beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. She had no need to turn around to know someone was in the room with her. She could just fee it.

Slowly she turned toward the door that led into the dark hallway and let out a blood curdling scream.

**~!~**

_**I know you are going to hate me for that, b**__**ut trust me it will make for a better story ending. **_

_**I hope you like it. **__**Once again trust me the story will be better.**_

_**I also got the idea from a book I finished reading.**_

_**~Maye~**_


	20. Chapter20: End of and Unsub!

Her heart started to pound, her mouth dried up as if someone put sand in her mouth. A feeling of dread and fear swept over her. It was real. The footsteps had come to a stop. Her heart skipped a few beats as beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. She had no need to turn around to know someone was in the room with her. She could just fee it.

Slowly she turned toward the door that led into the dark hallway and let out a blood curdling scream.

Standing in the shadows of the hall, like a creature that had crawled from the sea, was a man. He watched her with intense eyes that just made her think people were born evil. He was the ghost that haunted her home and entered it violating her privacy in the process. Breaking into her dreams and leaving without a trace.

She knew that it was her tormenter even before he stepped out of the shadows, the man who plague her nightmares and stalked her, the man who had come here tonight just to kill her.

"Hello Olivia."

His voice made her voice crawl. He was weird and dressed in an outfit that made it look like he was going scuba diving not kill someone. He had a hood pulled over his head so only his face was visible.

"George? What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"You should know why I am here ..."

She didn't reply and kept her head calmed. He looked odd and then after looking at him again she realized why his face looked so odd and it was because he had no eyebrows or the facial hair she had last seen him with. She had to keep herself from laughing because he looked like a man in a frog suit only the suit was black not green.

"Is it all right if I use your first name?" he asked in a demeaning tone.

Olivia's throat started to dry up because of her fear. Her eyes kept on flickering to his because it was like he was in a trance of some kind. He showed no pity and no remorse.

"You look incredibly like her?"

"Like who?" asked Olivia gripping the counter behind her.

"Your sister, there may not be biological relation but you still look like her."

"It happens."

Olivia's heart went into over drive. She knew she would take her last breaths in this kitchen. Her blood would be spilled on the floor like her sisters was spilled on the floor in Texas.

Her mind would be alert while her body started to weaken. She would see that she only had a short time left. Her heartbeat would slow and her eyes would close and it would be over.

Her heart broke over the thought that she would never see Jane again—that Jane would have no one.

"It really is too bad that she didn't get to see Jane grow up. She'll have a lot of questions later on."

"You killed Anne and Luke didn't you?"

"She CHEATED on me with that disgusting backwoods hick and had that abomination you call Jane."

"She is not an abomination. She is a child and did nothing to you but yet you have to rip her whole life apart."

"Oh give me a break. LUKE did not deserve her. He had to go so I could come in and comfort her but you ruined that. You moved in with her and helped her."

"I figured I'd get rid of you now and make it look like the guy the FBI has locked up paid someone off."

"You won't get away with it."

"Oh but dear I already have gotten away with it. But now back to the task at hand no more chit chat."

At least she knew who he was and what he was here to do. No more mystery. She knew that at some point George was going to find her again and try to kill her. She didn't want to talk anymore and figured that any fight that she would put up would end with her death.

"Do you mind if I take a drink?" she asked looking at her abandon glass.

"Oh that fine I might join you what is it?"

"Dr. Pepper."

"That just won't do. You have anything else?" George asked.

"I have a bottle of tequila in the pantry."

"Go get It." he said

She did and placed it on the counter next to the sink. He walked over and took a glass out of a cabinet for himself. "You got anything I could mix it with?" he asked. "I don't like it straight."

"Orange Juice in the fridge." She swallowed and stared right into the barrel of the pistol he was holding.

He noticed and asked "What do you want to die the same way as your sister?" Olivia stayed silent even thought it was hard for her to do.

She felt numb as she watched him walk to the refrigerator with the glass and gun in one hand each. She prayed to God to get her out of the situation knowing that she didn't have long. Once he was done with the drink there would be nothing left to prolong her life. Only the thought of wanting to live kept playing in her mind.

She watched him put his glass down and reached for the handle. He grasped the handle. She forced herself into action. She kicked the bucket of water over as hard as she could, sending the bucket and the water across the floor crushing on the side of his foot.

She heard a pop and then watched as his body started to jerk around. He was unable to let go of the handle. All of a sudden his body was knocked backward.

He lay on his back with his body sprawled out in a pool of water. The black suit he had been wearing made him look like a lizard.

Now that he was out she had no idea what to do.

Call an ambulance?

Call Reid?

Call the police?

Run like a bat out of hell?

Olivia decided on calling the police. She knew he couldn't get to the kitchen walk phone because it was next to the fridge and she did not want to risk walking near the water. She would have to use the phone in the hallway. As she turned to go into the hall she saw a shape coming towards her, hidden somewhat by the shadows. She gasped and her body came to an unsteady stop.

For a short moment she couldn't conceive what she saw. So many emotions clogging her mind she groped in the darkness of her mind for some kind of understanding. Finally at last she understood. Her knees almost dropped out from underneath her but someone had grabbed to keep her from falling.

_**~!~**_

_**Readers,**_

_**I would like to have three reviews before I post again.**_

_**I hope you like this chapter. It is kind of another **_

_**Cliffhanger but it will make the next chapter**_

_**even better in my opinion.**_

_**~Maye~**_


	21. Chapter21: Peace

_For a short moment she couldn't conceive what she saw. So many emotions clogging her mind she groped in the darkness of her mind for some kind of understanding. Finally at last she understood. Her knees almost dropped out from underneath her but someone had grabbed to keep her from falling._

"Spencer it's you." Olivia said letting out a breath that she had been holding. Her eyes filled with tears. "I... I think he's dead he hasn't moved."

"Thank god. I was going to be too late," He said pulling her close to him and holding her tight. He just stood there remaining still. "Are you okay?"

Olivia nodded looking at George's body spread eagle on the floor in the middle of a puddle of water. "I think you are right. It doesn't look like he is breathing."

"I never thought I would be happy about a broken refrigerator or a delivery man bailing." Olivia said.

"You don't have to worry its over. What is up with his face?" Spencer countered.

"No eyebrows." Olivia said bracing herself for another round of tears.

Spencer Reid took out his phone and called Derek Morgan. "Morgan, its Spencer, I'm with Olivia. It was George. He's here most likely dead as a door nail. Yes she's a little shaken but fine. We'll still be here."

"Is he on his way?"

"Yes. Garcia is coming too. Come on we can wait in the family room."

"What why is Garcia coming she has Jane, Henry and Jack." Olivia stammered.

"When we got back to town J.J. had Derek take her over to Garcia's place so she could she Henry. They were still there when I called and Garcia invited herself along while J.J. stayed behind." He replied to her.

"Let's get out of here I can't stay in this house."

Spencer led Olivia out of the house and on to the porch. She sat down on the steps and turned to face Reid. "Stay please. I can't be alone right now."

"I wouldn't leave you for anything." He replied sitting down next to her.

He put his arm around her and told her how he was going to surprise her after coming home early.

"He never told me why he attacked me or my sister."

"I figured as much. Garcia has been trying her hardest to find anything that would tell us why."

"That does not surprise me at all. Has she found anything on my sister thought?" she said shivering.

Spencer didn't answer because he had gotten up and walked into the house. He grabbed a blanket from the closet in the hall. By the time he got back out side he spotted Derek's SUV pulling up the long drive way. Derek climbed out and walked quietly to them while Penelope Garcia ran toward them asking a million questions at once.

"Penelope calm down I'm find I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

"He's in there." Spencer said.

Derek just nodded and walked past him into the house. Spencer followed leaving Olivia outside with Garcia. He watched as Morgan felt for a pulse.

"Is he dead?" Spencer asked.

"No but my guess it won't be long until he dies but we still got to make the call."

"Can you do it? I want to get back to Olivia."

"Sure." Derek said taking his phone out. "I need an ambulance at 1513 Minton Way. I got a un-sub on with a thread pulse and slow heart rate. No he's not responsive. I'll be waiting outside."

"Hey Reid they are on their way."

"Thanks."

"Are you alright Olivia?"

"Fine I might have a sprained wrist and ankle but that's it."

"Let the paramedics check you when they get here and done with the guy inside. What is up with his face?" Morgan said.

"Eyebrows," Reid and Olivia say at the same time.

"Eyebrows," asked Morgan.

"He does not have any." Olivia replied. "He didn't want to leave anything behind after he killed me."

"Please don't talk like that."

"Hey Pen, how was Jane when you left?"

"Out like a light."

"Good."

"We should put you in the car before they get here." Spencer said to Olivia.

Olivia got up and walked to the SUV that Derek had drove over. She sat in the back with the blanket still around her. Penelope climbed in with her while Spencer and Derek stayed outside waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

They could hear the sirens off in the distance and a few minutes later they could see the lights coming down the road. Morgan went and stood on the front porch and waited for the paramedics.

"Where is the man?"

"He is in the kitchen on the floor." Morgan replied following the three men into the kitchen.

The second man knelt down and felt for a pulse. "He has a pulse. Let's get him stable before we get out of here." He said before they started to work on him.

"Do you know what happen here?" the boss (AKA driver) asked.

"I was renting out the home to a female friend of mine. Someone had been stalking her for a few months she was even kidnapped once and we thought we caught him but apparently not. But I was told this man came into the house intent on killing her. She knocked over a bucket of water just as he was about to grab the handle of the fridge which is old and had a short in it. A new one was suppose to be delivered today but I guess the delivery got delayed."

"Jameson this man is as stable as we can get."

"Do you know his name?"

"I know him as George but I don't know if that is his real name or not." Morgan replied.

He watched as the three men worked to get 'George' on to the stretcher and out to the ambulance. Jameson looked over Olivia and told her that he thought that she did have a sprain in the ankle and wrist but told her that she should get it checked out just in case. He quickly hopped in the ambulance and they left.

The police showed up just as they were leaving and questioned everyone including Garcia who hadn't been in the house. They took photos of the house and claimed it as a crime scene and said that no one could stay in the home until it had been released.

"Wait can I get my niece's toys?" Olivia asked knowing that Jane would want them.

"Sorry ma'am not until it has been released."

"Don't worry Olivia I still have some of her toys at my place." Reid said.

"There's some at my place too." Garcia said.

"Fine can we leave no because I really need to get my ankle checked out." Olivia replied with agitation seeping out in her voice.

"Yes but don't leave town." the officer replied.

"She won't be." Morgan replied helping her back into the SUV. "And if you need to ask her any more questions you can contact her threw Spencer Reid at the FBI."

The quartet the drove off after they were safely buckled in; Olivia sat in back with her head on Reid's shoulder. Morgan and Garcia were in the front arguing over the radio. They pulled up to the hospital and Garcia hopped out and got a wheel chair for Olivia whose ankle started to throb in pain. Reid helped her into it while Morgan took the car to park and called J.J. to let her know what was going on.

The nurses made Reid, Garcia and Morgan all wait in the waiting room while Olivia went into the examining room where she had been told by the just out of med school doctor that she would need x-rays done on her leg and that he was pretty sure that her wrist was just a sprain.

"I said that I WANT a doctor not a high school graduate." The trio heard her scream from down the hall.

"Reid I would never piss her off." Morgan commented trying to lighten the mood.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

About a half an hour later Olivia got what she requested and older Doctor. That doctor sided with the first doctor but adding x-ray for her arm also because she could have a hairline fracture. She went peacefully after that. Her arm turned out to be fine. Her leg was actually broken but slightly healed so she problem broke it a while ago and didn't feel it. They had to re-break it so they could set it correctly.

"Now with your leg in a cast you have to be on bed rest for at least the first two weeks. Do you have anyone you can stay with?"

"Yes."

"All right; well here is your prescription." The doctor said handing her a slip of paper.

The nurse took her back out to the waiting room where trio of FBI agents were waiting.

"I can go home now. But I have to be on bed rest for two weeks."

"Well you are staying with me. Can't have my little sister in pain now can I? Garcia replied.

"What do you mean by 'little sister'?" asked Olivia.

"I ran your DNA trying to find your sister. I ran it against every system including the FBI employee database. I got a hit in the FBI employee database . . ." Garcia said trailing off.

". . . on your DNA." Olivia finished for her.

Garcia just nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"With everything you have been threw I didn't think it was the right time. Plus I was waiting for Christmas. You are not mad are you?"

Morgan and Reid just stood back and watch the two women talking. Both were prepared to take action if the conversation took a turn for the worst.

"No why would I be. I've been looking for my... You for well ever since I found out that you exis..."

Garcia had interrupted Olivia talking by hugging her.

**~!~**

"So are you going to change your last name?" Reid had asked her a few nights later.

"As of right now I say no. I want to keep a part of my adoptive family. Just like Penelope keeps her step-fathers last name. Have they found anything on George number two yet?"

"You can't tell her anything. Boss man said not too." Garcia called from the kitchen.

"I understand you both. I'll see you tomorrow when I drop off Jane from school."

"It's not like you can drive and even Derek says my driving has gotten better because of driving her home."

"I really don't want to think about that." Olivia replied laughing.

"Shoo Junior G man. My sister needs her rest and you better not wake up any of those kidos out there on your way out. Oh and call the boss man and let him in on what is going on." Penelope said coming in to the room carrying a drink for Olivia (She had refused to let Olivia do anything for herself).

**~!~**

_**Readers,**_

_**I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Once I started writing it I couldn't stop.**_

_**I have to say that there are only one or two chapters left.**_

_**I don't know when I will do a sequel because I don't have any ideas yet.**_

_**But first I have to finish the Search for a Criminal Mind story first.**_

_**~Maye~**_


	22. Chapter22: Nightmares

Members of the lead team in the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico Virginia were on pins and needles awaiting news on George Wilkes who had been in a comma since he was electrocuted a little over three weeks ago by Olivia with the help of a broken fridge and water.

Spencer Reid sat waiting at his desk playing with a deck of cards. He had been banned by Penelope Garcia from going to her apartment to see Olivia because it would cause Olivia to worry too much and Garcia was very protective over her new found sister and anyone would have to be beyond psychotic to cross her on her best day.

Derek Morgan sat at a desk nearby on the phone going over a few new leads they had on another case; he was just as nervous as Garcia.

Emily Prentiss and David Rossi were out following leads that needed to be done in person.

Jennifer Jareau (aka J.J.) had taken the day off to go out and spend it with her boyfriend Will and son Henry.

The lead agent Aaron Hotchner was watching the agents still in the bullpen from the window in his office. He like the others had been waiting for the call saying that George was stable. He had gotten the call that he woke up the day before but was not in a condition to talk or be interrogated. The doctors had told him that even though the comma was three weeks he could have some severe brain damage and not remember what had happen at all.

When the phone rang out in the BAU the four agents in questioned plus their technical analyst jumped to answer the phone. Hotch got to the phone first waving the three he could see off. Reid just stared into Hotch's office; he had only been seconds off as was Garcia. Garcia who was holed up in her little office doing 'work' was able to listen in on the phone call.

"So; anything happened yet?" Prentiss asked walking into the office.

"So far nothing." Reid answered before turning around to face them. "But right now we are waiting for Hotch to get off the phone and tell us what is going on. He has been talking for about five minutes now."

The five agents watched as their boss slammed down the phone. It was so loud that it caused them to flinch in surprise. Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan went and faced their desk while David Rossi had gone to see what had gotten their boss man so mad.

Hotch had stormed out of his office before he called "In the BAU room NOW!" He returned back to his office to grab the case files related to the 'George' case.

Each team member grabbed their own files on the case and followed their angry boss into the room. Even Garcia had made the move to join them in the room after grabbing a laptop from her office so she could man the computer if she was need to bring up any information not divulged in the files. She took a seat by Reid and waited with the others for her boss to begin bet let nothing out about what had been said by either party that took part in the call.

"So what is going on?" Reid had asked taking his seat.

"The man we know as George is awake. We unfortunately do not have the results of his DNA test but they should get here within a week or two."

"Is he able to speak?" Morgan asked.

"Right now he is not able to speak do to the fact that he is still having trouble breathing on his own." Hotch replied. "The doctor said we will be able to speak to him after he is fully aware and breathing on his own for at least twenty for hours."

"Why call us all in here?" Reid asked.

"The George that did the bombings was found dead this morning." Hotch replied.

"How?" asked the three voices of the agent's who hadn't spoken yet.

"The guards found him hanging in his cell earlier this morning during bed checks."

"How did he hang himself," Reid asked.

"He ripped his bed sheets I guess." Hotch replied. "Have the sent the photo's over Garcia?"

"Not yet but I am checking every minute or so. They should be in soon depending on how many they are sending." Garcia replied.

"Get them up on the screen when they do. You can go now. We will meet back when the photos arrive or until we have another case."

"Garcia I would also like you to gather as much information on the two Georges as much as possible. I figured you had already started but needed me to tell you to do it."

"You know me so well." Garcia replied making her way out of the room to go and continue her mining for information. "But I have to get Jane from school first."

Hotch nodded giving her permission to get her niece from school.

**~!~**

Olivia Camden was sitting in her new sister's apartment watching the afternoon news waiting for her sister to drop of their niece. She had read threw the stack of books on the side table in no time having read most of them before or reading the first paragraph before tossing it aside and moving on to the next. Her arm was heeled from her ordeal three weeks ago but her leg was still in a cast and kept her from leaving the house without help (the crutches just made her mad). She was able to move short distances like from the couch to the bathroom or kitchen but for the most part Olivia refused to move because of the pain hopping around on one leg (her good leg) could cause for her not to. She was like Reid and had refused to take pain killers the strongest she would take was Advil but only when she was forced to by Garcia.

Despite the fact that the man that had tried to kill her was still alive Olivia was very peace full. She was only at peace because of four reasons. Reason one was Jane. Reason two was Penelope. Reason three was the police driving by every hour as precaution. The last and final reason was Spencer Reid and not just because she had feelings for him either. She was pretty sure if she didn't say anything to him or he doesn't say anything to her soon Garcia would make him or her speak to the other.

She had just turned off the television when she heard a knock at the door. She got up from the couch and slowly made her way over to the door. The person on the other side knocked again. She looked through the peep hole and saw no one standing on the other side of the door. She moved to where she could look out the window. When she did she saw a person knocking on the neighbor's door.

_Ring!_

Olivia limped as fast as she could over to the ringing phone. When she got to the phone she took a few breaths to calm her breathing before answering.

"Are you okay Olivia?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah I just thought someone was knocking on the door and they were just not ours. Have you picked up Jane yet?"

"Waiting right outside her school for her; I can see her right now." Penelope replied.

"Good. Anything new on George," Olivia said with relief.

"Nothing I can tell you. It was the Boss's orders."

"I figured as much."

"You want me to pick you anything up on the way home?" she asked.

"You don't have to but you could ask Jane if she wants anything. I'm not hungry."

"I'll make you eat any way and if I don't I am pretty sure Spencer will."

Olivia rolled her eyes at her sister's comment even though it could be true. "Whatever just be careful okay."

"Don't I always." Penelope replied before saying goodbye and hanging up.

Olivia put the phone back in the cradle before putting a movie in and getting comfortable. She fell asleep ten minutes into the move.

_She woke up when she heard a key turning in the front door and the movie was almost over. She didn't move to get the door thinking it was Penelope. She heard the creak of the floor and footsteps coming closer to her. She thought that is was odd that Penelope hadn't said anything yet and started to turn around. Before she could even turn around completely on the couch to face them she felt the large hands of someone wrap around her neck. She started to scream._

"_You need to wake up." The person said._

_Olivia shook her head clamped her eyes shut and continued to scream._

"_Come on wake up". The voice said before Olivia started to shake._

Olivia opened her eyes to see both Jane and Penelope standing over her. Penelope had her hand resting on her shoulder like she had just finished shaking Olivia awake.

"Olivia, are you okay?" Penelope asked.

"Fine now that I am awake. I don't really want to talk about it. Maybe later." Olivia replied.

"Are you hungry now? You weren't when I talked to you on the phone."

"I don't think I could eat anything right now. My stomach is too nervous." Olivia replied.

Olivia stayed on the couch as Penelope led Jane to the kitchen to eat. She turned the movie off having lost interest in it. She folded up the blanket she had been using to keep warm and placed it at the end of the couch just too busy herself while Penelope was busy with Jane. She turned her head back to the door when she heard Penelope coming back in.

"Are you sure I don't need to go and get anything." Penelope asked.

"No it was just a nightmare."

"Well I do have to say the timing was odd."

"What do you mean odd?"

"The George involved with the bombings was found dead in his cell this morning while the George that tried to hurt you woke up."

"He is still locked up right?"

"Yes and the boss man has ordered me to hunt down every little bit of information I can on him and the dead one which reminds me I have got to get back to the office. Jane's eating in the kitchen while doing her homework. Food is in the microwave ready for you to nuke it whenever you are hungry."

"See you later." Olivia said before seeing Penelope out the door. She closed and locked the door behind the aforementioned woman because that woman would tan her hide if she ever found out she left the door unlocked and Olivia did not want to see that happening.

"Olivia, are you okay?" Jane asked.

"I'm fine. I just had a nightmare that is all." Olivia replied. "Just like the ones you had after that movie you watched last week."

"Why don't you go talk to Mr. Reid he helped me with my nightmares when I stayed with him." The little girl replied.

"I can't right now he is working plus it doesn't scare me any more now that I know it was a dream."

"You should still talk to him. He likes you a lot."

"I think he should be the one to tell me if he likes me not you." Olivia replied.

**~!~**

Penelope Garcia got back the FBI headquarters faster than she had anticipated. She was greeted by an anxious Spencer Reid outside the bank of elevators. "She is perfectly fine. Sitting down to dinner when I left. Doors locked of course."

"That's not what I was going to ask." He replied.

"It was and you know it Spence." J.J. called from the coffee machine.

"What are you doing here it was your day off." Penelope replied to her holding (and mostly failing to) back a smile.

"Henry and Will both got sick and Will refused to let me stay home and take care of them and didn't want to get me sick plus Hotch called me in."

"I've got to go and see what I can dig up plus see if the photo's arrived." Penelope said dismissing herself from the conversation.

Garcia got to her office and went to work on finding the information Hotch wanted. She had been working for about ten minutes when she got notice that the photos from the CSI team had arrived. She printed off copies for the whole team including at the photos made her feel off so she pushed them away and took the printed versions and digital copies to the BAU room before telling Hotch that they had arrived.

She leaned into Hotch's office and said "Photos are in the BAU room."

**~!~**

_**Hello Readers,**_

_**Sorry it has taken me such**_

_**a long to update this story.**_

_**There is away I want to end this story but **_

_**haven't been able to get the right ending for it.**_

_**To keep from making this chapter suck I went back and **_

_**forth from working on it and a TRAILER for the story.**_

_**The TRAILER is almost finished.**_

_**I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Please Review**_

_**~Maye~**_


	23. Chapter23 Victim & Unsub conection?

"Baby Girl Hotch wants to know if you found anything on …"

"I found something funny with their birth records when I sort that out I'll go to the BAU room."

"Thanks I'll let Hotch know." Morgan replied.

Penelope Garcia went to work typing on her keyboard. Her fingers flying over the keys faster than they have ever done before. Information from years ago flickering off and on the screens. Her face lined with confusing as dug deeper in to the un-subs life. Finally after twenty minutes she jumped out of her chair and rushed as fast as she could to the BAU round table room.

"I have discovered why the two George's look alike." She declared entering the room and bringing the information up on the screens.

"They're brothers." Said Hotch.

"Yes they are."

"But they were born five years and six states apart to two different sets of parents." Reid replied.

"Yes but they were not the biological children of Mr. and Mrs. Wilkinson or Mr. and Mrs. Michaels. Both sets of parents were the recipient of a donated embryo. The embryos were donated by the parents of a Michael and Samantha Wells after the couple was killed in a car crash. The two George's that we have met have three brothers and two sisters in three more states." Garcia told the group.

"So two out of seven siblings were killers?" asked Prentiss.

"Nope. The George that staked and kidnapped Olivia was just that a stalker and a kidnapper. He never killed her sister. The man that killed Olivia's sister was a paranoid schizophrenic that was delusional that Olivia's sister was in love with him. He committed suicide a year after he killed her sister."

"So Olivia is safe now?" asked Reid.

"Yes Spence she is safe." Garcia replied back to him.

"I think we could all do with a few days rest after we interview George." Hotch replied.

No one from the team moved all wanting to know why George fixated on Olivia. They all looked around the room like they were avoiding looking in each other's eyes.

"All of you get home now. I can do the interview myself unless Strauss wants to do it."

"What about Jack?" Rossi answered.

"With his grandparents for the next week," Hotch replied.

"That's good."

"Straus is gone for the weekend." Morgan replied popping back in.

Hotch gave a nod of thanks and gathered his files to prepare for the interview with George. It didn't take him long because even without a confession they had plenty of evidence that he was guilty. He walked out of the building to a waiting black SUV.

"Dave what are you doing here? I told you to go home." Hotch said to the man sitting in the driver side of the SUV.

"Unlike the others I don't have anyone to go home to. So I'm free to help." Rossi replied.

The two men rode in silence back to the hospital where George waited for them to question them. They got to the hospital when the emergency room was quiet for the time being. They walked over to the bank of elevator and pressed the up button and waited for their turn. They didn't wait long. They didn't have to look long for Gorges room as his would have been the only one with armed guards outside the room. Hotch and Rossi both showed their credentials to the guards and walked in.

George was awake and flirting with a young looking nurse. The young woman was looking at his IV bags and vitals making sure he was fine. Rossi gestured for her to leave the room. She did having written down the results of the check. Rossi had turned his attention to George and gave him a stern look.

"What can't a guy flirt a little?" he asked.

"When that guy is you? No they can't." Rossi replied.

Hotch sat on one side of the bed while Rossi sat on the other. They both sat at the end of the bed each with one half of the stack of files and a pad of paper and a pen to take notes.

"Why did you kidnap Olivia Camden?" Hotch asked getting down to business.

"She was too much like her sister and would have killed the child also."

"Miss, Camden wasn't pregnant." Hotch replied.

"She would have been if the dang bi—."

"So you kidnapped her because she wouldn't have your child."

"No I took her because her sister killed my child."

"You never did date her sister."

"We had one night together and that on night gave us the child she killed." George Yelled.

"Fine then what was the date of your one night together because we will be checking you story out. It wouldn't matter any way you'll get life." Hotch stated,

He wrote down the date and packed up his files and leaving the room. Rossi soon followed.

"Are you going to ask Olivia about the date?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah. She has her sisters old diaries too so there could be something in those to."

The headed to Garcia's so they could talk to Olivia. The ride was short and quiet. They were greeted by a very energetic Jane who was going on about some new princess movie out on DVD. She dragged Rossi over to see the television which Hotch had guessed had the movie playing on it.

"She's really hyper compared to Jack isn't she?" Olivia asked hobbling over.

"Yes at least when he hasn't had any sugar."

"Why are you and Rossi here?" she asked.

"I need to ask you some questions about your sister." Hotch told her.

"We can go into the kitchen."

They walked into the small kitchen that was entirely decorated by Garcia. Olivia walked over to the coffee pot and made a cup and handed it to Hotch. Hotch took the cup and set it down before turning back to her.

"So what did you want to ask?"

"It is about the date of January 20th the year your sister died."

"What about it?" Olivia asked.

"Did she have a date or meet any one on that date?" He asked.

"Not that I know of I was still really young when that happened."

"Do you still have her diaries or planners from around that time?"

"If I do they are all packed up and in storage. I want to keep it for Jane's sake. I could give you a key for the storage locker."

"That would be nice."

"When you guys go could you please put things back where you found them?"

"Sure. Could you get the key now?"

Olivia walked through the living room and into the bedroom Garcia had lent her to get the key. She handed it to Rossi who followed Hotch out the front door while she and Jane finished the movie she had been watching.

* * *

**3 Reviews Please**


	24. Chapter24: Just Kiss her already!

Olivia had been worried about Jane ever since Aaron Hotchner came over and asked if her sister was seeing anyone around the time of her death. While her sister had a few dates she never knew of her actually going on more than one date.

But she had been busy the past few weeks waiting for the results of the DNA test they had done as a precaution. She would have her mind taken off the results for a few hours at a time. Because the team would drag her out while they got someone to watch the kids (Jane, Henry and Jack).

Spencer Reid had been another story. He never really said he liked her but did take her out to dinner once. Jane had gone with them. They took her to see the movie '**the** **princess** **and** **the** **frog'**. While it had seemed that he would come close to asking her to go out by themselves he never got around to it and neither did she.

She and Penelope even got closer. They went out even more than she and the whole team got together. They would have girls nights with the female team members J.J. and Emily.

She had spent the past hour home reading a book that had been recommended by Reid. She liked it so far but it tended to drag out parts of the book that should go by in a snap. She had flipped the book over on her lap and rubbed her eyes. She was half asleep when she heard someone knocking at the door. She jumped up knocking her book off and into the floor in the process. She smoothed her hair out and reached for the door. She looked through the peep hole and opened the door when she saw that it was Reid with a file.

"What are you doing here I thought you had that lecture until five." Olivia mumbled.

"I brought the results. Hotch had me bring them over."

"So what do they say?" Olivia asked.

"Jane's not his but we did find out who her dad is."

"What who?"

"His name was Andy Hall. He won't be fighting you for custody because he died in a car accident five months before Jane here was born."

"Really?"

"Yes and she still has a living grandmother if you would ever like to take Jane to meet her." Reid said.

"Thank you. Thank you." She started to chant.

Olivia had no idea what came over her and kissed Reid on what she thought was the cheek but turned out to be his lips.

"Sorry." She said blushing.

"That's fine." Reid replied to Olivia also blushing.

It was at that moment with her perfect timing the Penelope Garcia walked in carrying a load of plastic bags and Jane following her dragging her own bag along behind her. Penelope sat the bags down on the counter and walked back out. "You could help." She called from outside.

The duo followed her out and picked the rest of the bags out of the trunk. Olivia and Reid both were wondering what all the food and decorations were about. The sat the bags they carried on the floor in the kitchen as the counters were full.

"What's with all the food?" Olivia asked.

"Derek's birthday is today."

"You know he doesn't like a big fuss."

"Well this looks like a huge fuss." Olivia and Reid said at the same time.

"Well he won't know will he all the bags will be gone by the time he gets here later won't they." Garcia told them.

"Well Olivia I just came by to show you the results. They are in that envelope if you don't believe me."

"Bye." Olivia told him.

"You are coming by later for the party right?" Garcia asked.

"You would murder me and hide my body if I didn't" Reid replied.

He walked out the door and the girls got to work making the food. Olivia was glad to help Penelope and so was Jane.

"Okay Jane that's enough go get washed up for dinner." Olivia told Jane.

"So did something happen between you and Spencer?" Garcia asked once Jane was out of ear shot.

"Nothing," Olivia lied.

"I have worked with profilers you pick up a thing or two. You are lying your but off."

"He told me the results of the test and I got so excited that I kissed him." Olivia reluctantly told her.

"You kissed him."

"I was aiming for the cheek but completely missed."

"Don't worry he likes you." Penelope replied walking away.

Olivia shook Penelope's last comment off. She went and got herself ready for Derek Morgan's birthday party. She thought about her kiss with Reid, even though it was an accident it was something she had wanted to happen. She even wanted it to happen again but had the feeling it never would.

She sat down on the bed to calm herself down.

"Everyone's here." Penelope said through the door.

Olivia took a breath and walked out the door. Olivia found peace in the happy atmosphere. Derek Morgan had yet to arrive. Olivia figured that it would be a surprise party. She was proven ten minutes later when Penelope turned out the lights and told everyone to hide. She was in a corner with Jane right in front of her both didn't like the dark. Will had taken Henry to change him while Reid, J.J., and Prentiss where crouching down behind the couch. Rossi and Hotch took different corners while Penelope answered the door.

Morgan stepped in. Rossi flicked the switch and everyone jumped out of their hiding spots and yelled surprise. Morgan while happy to be there did not look surprised but he was a profiler and probably knew what Penelope was up to the moment she figured out of it.

After the food started got served (buffet style) Olivia stepped outside. She needed the cool air to breath. She sat down on the steps where she wouldn't be in anybody's way. She heard the door open and closed. She didn't move to see who it was.

"You okay?" the person asked.

"Yes Spencer. I am just fine. It was just a little stuffy in there." Olivia told him.

He sat down next to her. "Are you sure because you seemed a little off earlier after... You know."

"Yes I know the kiss but you just blush and said that was okay so what I was supposed to think." Olivia snapped.

"You haven't ever said a thing about what you feel for me."

"And neither have you for me." Olivia shot back at him.

"Well I am sorry I never grew up like a normal person who can talk to girls like Morgan can." He yelled back.

"I don't want Morgan I want you." Olivia said falling silent and standing up.

"You should have told me that in the first place."

"Just like you should have a girl doesn't have to make the first move."

They continued to go back and forth like that for ten minutes. Neither had heard the noise of the door opening or the footsteps that followed.

"Hey man just kiss her already." Morgan called.

"Derek it maybe your birthday but you will leave them two alone." Penelope scolded him.

The pair in question just stared at the door. They then moved their eyes to each other. They didn't flinch; they just stared straight at the person before them.

Olivia spoke first. "So are you gonna kiss me or not?" she asked.

Reid didn't say or do anything. After two minutes Olivia walked back up the stairs.

"Wait." Reid called.

Olivia stopped at the top of the stairs; Reid walked up to where she was and did just what Morgan told him to do.

* * *

**Hello Readers,**

**This is the last chapter of the story.**

**There will be a another story after this one.**

**I'm not sure when it will be up but it will be up soon.**

**AND a really HUGE THANKS to those of have sub and fave'd the story.**

Ashika04 **CRIMINAL-MINDZ-FANZ** **DrNikiReid** emerald23dragon

**Esmerana 'Esme' Call** geekygirl15 **harrietamidala1691** iamsami12 **Kimd33** LaLe LiLa

**leaf543** LeedsUK **LoRo13** Lost child of Gallifrey **NotAznAsia** outlawcowboy62 **profilingreid**

QueenoftheKill **Reidlover72** Sue1313 TLWalcher zindiq **The Demon of Wrath**

**SO ONCE AGIAN PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Maye**


	25. SEQUEL NEWSPLEASE HELP!

**_A FEW OF MY IDEAS FOR A SEQUEL TO MY STORY PLEAS PICK WHICH ONE YOU LIKE THE MOST._**

**_

* * *

_**

Search for A Criminal Mind: LA BOMBINGS

The BAU team heads to Los Angeles when a string of bombings threatens to take the city captive. And test one team member's mentality. The team races against time to save the city and the lives of many.

_Derek Morgan will be featured in this story._

**_

* * *

_**

Search for A Criminal Mind: TEXAS IDENTITY

The team heads to Texas after a series of murders similar to ones that the team investigated two years before. The team struggles to find the killer. With the bodies stacking up and a visit from an old Un-sub the team is thrown threw a loop and their abilities tested.

_Spencer Reid will be featured in this story._

_My My Character's Olivia and Jane Camden will make apeances if not featured in this story._

_An Un-Sub from an actual episode will be featured also._

**_

* * *

_**

Search for A Criminal Mind: THE LONDON CAPER

A series of kidnapping in London has one of the team members worried if someone is coming after them. The feeling impacted even more when an anonymous note is slipped under their hotel door. When the case takes a turn for the worse the rest of the team fly over to help.

_Emily Prentiss will be featured in this story. _

**_

* * *

_**

Search for A Criminal Mind: Cruise Control

Four of the team members go on a Cruise when passengers start disappearing off the boat in the middle of the ocean. Racing against time to save the ship after a mysterious note appears in the Captain's quarters and the captain disappears.

_Penelope Garcia will be featured in this story._

_Derek Morgan will be featured in this story._

_Spencer Reid will be featured in this story._

_J.J. and her family will be featured in this story._

_My Character's Olivia and Jane Camden will be featured in this story._

_

* * *

_**There is a Poll on My Profile.**


	26. SeQuEl NeWs PlEaSe rEaD

_**Search For A Criminal Mind: LA BOMBING is up**_

_**I got tired of waiting for the vote and started to write this chapter. **_

_**Hope you like the chapter and please review and tell me what you think of the first chapter.**_

_**Maye**_


End file.
